


Scarlet Worlds

by TheLegendary27



Category: South Park
Genre: Complete, F/M, Lemon, M/M, OC, Rape, Superheroes, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendary27/pseuds/TheLegendary27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he isn't looked upon as one of the high class or ordinary peers, you learn to become accustomed to this one guy with two identities...along with others...some are assholes and others not AS much. But what can you do? It is South Park after all.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N: I am not an expert on South Park when it comes to writing about it in a fan-fiction. What can i say but to deal with it? ♥ Also, if you have any troubles with the abreviations check out the "Guide to My Writing" story!)</p><p>The story goes through a first person viewpoint, being from YOU (the reader) or some fictional character you want to pair the South Park lover with, in said story! Just read and enjoy; feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Invisible Vision

**Chapter 1** : Invisible Vision

             It was unlike any day. Today wasn’t too far its usual routine, but it did have a few twists from the time I woke up to the time I went back to bed.  I’ve never been the kind of person to stand out very much…I’m just ordinary. I may not be the most gorgeous person around, although I am according to others; I am proud of who I am. My (h/c) may not be the best…I do manage to keep it neat and combed through!

            I happen to live in the small town of South Park and attend their high school. I moved in about three or four years ago… which was about…maybe when I was in the seventh grade?  I was in for a surprise when I came to South Park that’s for sure! Nevertheless, because I was new I hadn’t gotten my chance to stand out of the crowd yet… Everyone looks like they have a lot of fun, but on particular gang seems to catch my attention most of time. I had the same homeroom with two of them in the accelerated courses. Their names are Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh.

            They as well had lived on the same street as I did too! Being the awkward seventh grader that is in everyone at the time, I wasn’t exactly sociable with males. In fact, I barely left my house besides going to study at home or go out for chores. That was when I came to South Park, however. Back in (c/n), I joined a bunch of activities and was fairly sociable among my peers! Hell…I was captain for most of the activities I was in…but that confidence was soon drained when I moved. Unknown to me about the sudden move, I just went along with it. It was a long trip here, and the first few weeks suffering from jetlag was NOT fun. I was old enough for my guardian to trust me into going on walking wherever on my own. I didn’t take advantage of it though…I mean for the first few months of living here over 100 people died due to The Coon…or whatever its name was. In my opinion, for a super villain he was kind of tubby.

            Anyhow, Kyle actually happened to be my neighbor…Stan on the other hand was on the opposite street. I didn’t know Stan too well, but he was a nice guy! Kyle is extremely intelligent when it comes to academics and relatable things like that. On the other hand, outside he is just like any other goofball, but he has a bit more common sense than anyone else in this fucked up town. Stan is more into his activities than his school work, but he still does a great job in class! Who am I to say anyway?

            I woke up this morning like I normally do. First shut off my one of three alarm clocks on my phone, shower, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and then put on my clothes. Waking up early at about four or five in the morning helps me get everything done in a well pace. It even helps me when I need to finish some homework I couldn’t finish the night before! Leaving the house before 7:30AM, I walk as fast as I can. It was deceivingly chilly as the sun stood out like the giant star it is making it appear as if it was warm. Luckily for myself, I brought a cardigan that was (c) striped and had a sweet color and pockets that were designed with a bow. Underneath I had a (c) blouse and (c) finger length shorts with white knee-high socks and combat boots that were a little long in height but looked good.

            My style was a bit strange, even in (c/n), but I liked the way I looked. I decided to leave my hair down today as well, so having the wind push random strands of hair in my eyes or mouth was annoying. Temporarily I tied my hair in a messy bun as I walked and stopped at a close-by convenient store to get my lunch. Back in elementary school a man by the name of Chef made the most interesting food I have ever seen, but they tasted descent enough. Now that he was gone, I would come to a covenant store by Tweeks Coffee to buy a pre-made sandwich. I usually buy a ham sandwich with spicy-southern mayonnaise. The school was filled with vending machines for drinks so I would rather get one nice and cold than have it be warm and stuffy when I’m not going to drink it yet!

            School was ordinary and was followed by its normal schedule.  In chemistry, Kyle and I had to work on a project together. Silly, but considering it is the beginning of the school year, we had to make a PowerPoint on the periodic table’s history. It needed to be consisting of fifteen slides and we needed to pick five elements from each category. I didn’t mind. Kyle was a smart guy, and he seemed organized enough to get along with this year. We don’t talk much, same with Stan, but we do projects together from time to time. He normally gives me a sympathetic smile as if he’s apologizing about something. He still does, but I don’t understand why the red-head gives me that look!

            Being the middle of the week, I was crammed with homework due for the end of this week. Walking home with two times the work from the beginning of the week, which had its own amount of assignments due by Friday, I end up carrying a bunch of papers and books home. Sighing to myself silently…I curse silently under my breath. No, it is not from the amount of ridiculous work I have to do, but I hear an obnoxious laugh coming my way…at least I think I do.

            “Hey lookie’here! Isn’t that…what’s that bitches name…um…hmmm,” said in a scratchy yet smooth voice.

            “Her name is (f_n), fatass,” exclaimed what you assumed from a voice too familiar to be Kyle.

            “She looks like she has her hands full,huh,” question a melodic tone you knew to be Stan’s voice.

            “Hmmmph hrrrmmm hmmp hmmph,” exclaimed a strange unfamiliar sound.

            “Well, she isn’t our problem so why should I care,” exclaimed the said to be “fatass”.

            “Hmmmph hmmp hmmrmmph!”

            “Hey! That’s why I said “why should I care”! ‘I’ as in me! The notorious and amazing Eric Cartman!”

            “…fatass…”

            “I’m not fat Kyle! I’m just big boned okay!”

            “Rrriiiggghhhtt,” the three boys said in unison.

            I couldn’t help but giggle at the sound of this. However, I soon stop realizing someone I didn’t know knew about me…or recognized you. I never went anywhere so I was a little taken back. Plus, I don’t socialize with much of my South Park peers as I did back in (c/n).

            When I had first moved in you knew of the infamous four boys: Eric Cartman, Kyle McCormic, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. I didn’t know them personally of course, but I did know who they were…slightly. I would see them outside all the time, and once I figured my way around South Park, I would see them walk the same route as me. Things are different now. I see even less of the outside due to my academics, but what can I say? I want to make it to the top ten or five! So far I am almost there, but I am neck and neck with Kyle so I must step up my game! Two people before me are Craig and Clyde, but I can’t say I have any classes with them so I could know them.

            Returning to walk, I accidently end up tripping on my boot from daydreaming. All of my stuff fall onto the ground I hear a horrid laughter from a distance behind me. I look around to see some people continuing on with their lives and others watching me! Normally I wouldn’t care, but outside of school…in the public!

Thinking to myself I think,”Damn! I am so stupid…maybe if I just get out of the way as fast as possible I can get out of here like nothing ever happened and do my work!”

            Fumbling around wasn’t the best idea and I can hear what appears to be the cruel Eric Cartman’s voice speaks, “Look at that dumb bitch! She is picking up her stuff like a mouse! Hahahahaha! She looks like such a dumbass!”

            “Hey fatass! Leave her be. C’mon guys lets just go,” spoken causally as would be expected from Stan’s smooth voice.

            “Uh…are ya’ sure,” asked Kyle.

            Before Stan could have replied, I was busy fumbling on the ground trying to regroup my items. Once I got everything back into my bag, in case I tripped again like a clumsy fool, I was about to stand up again.  My (e/c) eyes become wide open as I am rushed with adrenaline.

A loud honking noise comes in and a man screams faintly, being overpowered by his horn, “Get the hell out of the way!”

I shut my eyes tightly ready for the painful impact when I am pushed over to the sidewalk, and my bag flies over to the sidewalk with me…


	2. Chapter 2: Clouded Mind

I shut my eyes tightly ready for the painful impact when I am pushed over to the sidewalk, and my bag flies over to the sidewalk with me...my head hit the ground hard enough to faintly knock me out. My eyes are drifting close slightly and very slowly before I fall into unconsciousness. My vision is extremely blurry, however for some reason I can feel a disperse of warm and thick liquid…why? What is this?! Not wanting to over think and drive myself into a panic, I stop thinking about it.

Faintly I hear the sirens of an ambulance, but I wasn’t hurt that bad was I? Trying to sit up, I feel a stinging in my left hand, specifically my wrist. When I look down at my left hand, my eyes grow in shock. My entire left side is covered in splotches of blood, and my left hand is turned its opposite way! Even though I am (h/u), having one of them broken is not fine at all! Looking over to the side I see an orange blob being picked up, leaving a trail of a red substance. Soon enough I feel myself being picked up, despite my drowsy state.

“(f/n) are you alright,” exclaimed a panicked…what I think to be Kyle?

Being picked up I feel another person lift me up with them…am I that heavy? Soon out of those thoughts I realize it was a medical worker observing my hand while Kyle held me up so that he or she could examine my body for any other injuries. Being drenched in what I now figured to be blood, from the stench, it was a bit difficult and made the examining slower than needed. Still a bit drowsy, my vision was clearing up and I saw some police officers stand by the driver who was apparently trying to excuse his way out.

“I swear it! I tried to stop, but my breaks wouldn’t work…I guess I should have repaired them when I had the chance two days ago…” muttered the panicked man.

Stan and Kyle look over to him and mutter to themselves, “…oh my god…he killed Kenny!”

“…you bastard…”

I question myself in thought, “Whose Kenny?”

Looking down as I am still being examined, I assume this boy was important to them. I close my eyes for a few minutes as I try to regain my posture. Before I knew it, they had finished examining me, but they recommend I go with them into the hospital to get my hand checked. Agreeing to do so, I am stable enough to walk on my two feet and I realize that Kyle was not holding me up anymore…instead he was ranting to Cartman about being an “fatass” as Cartman replies with him being another “stupid jew-fag”.

Walking into the ambulance, I couldn’t help but smile at two bickering so oddly. However, I didn’t go unnoticed as Stan looks directly at me in deep thought…taken by surprise I look away quickly and head for the hospital. Disturbingly I wasn’t the only one in the ambulance…a mangled body was as well. Covering my face with my hands, I take a harsh step back into the walls of the small space in the ambulance. He appeared to be male, but he was being worked by the four workers. Unfortunately for me, there was only one ambulance sent for the incident leaving me stuck with witness to this poor soul.

The boy had an orange parka on, now ripped and stained with blood, along with half his face mangled off. Trying to look past the blood and gore, looking down at myself I could only assume that he is very kind rather than an asshole for saving me. Then again, you don’t have to be a true hero to save someone…you can be an asshole, but the atmospheres are different! I couldn’t much of his face because of his hood, but it was very clear that half of it was missing. Blood oozed from his facial area more than on his body.

Needing a better examination of his body, they had removed his orange coat. I now had a better look him. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, which now had the pleasure of being spotted with red, and a pair of plaid boxers. I decided to keep my eyes from wondering down there, in case he was going to really die…which is the way it looked like it…but you know….you have to be respectful to the dead!  A petty excuse as it is, I couldn’t help but feel a tug at my heart for him.

_“…oh my god…he killed Kenny!”_

_“…you bastard…”_

Damn it all! Why does it bother me so much?! Did he really kill Kenny? Maybe it was me…after all I was supposed to take the impact of that vehicle! I look back of what I assume to be Kenny…he has such delicate, pretty gold locks of hair. On the contrary, gold locks of hair splattered with blood on top of half a face. I turn back around and almost throw-up in the ambulance. If only I hadn’t been so clumsy, if only I had picked up my stuff faster, if only I…

“Hey! Don’t let that girl fall on top of this boy! Quickly now, pick her up…goddamn now we have clean both them up!”

_…beep….beep…..beep….beeeeeep…_

Opening my eyes, I see a bright white light, and I can feel my body cushioned on a soft bed. As my eyes begin to focus more clearly, I put the pieces together that I was now in the hospital. I look around the room to find a bunch of cards and balloons on a table stand by my bed. It wasn’t much, but I’m surprised it more than just one or two things from my guardian. Well, I don’t go out much, so having a bunch of presents by my side was a pleasant surprise! No one else in my room but me and the objects in it…how upsetting.

Sighing quietly I ruffle my hair with my left hand to find it casted. That’s right…I broke it last night. Not too long after I just awoke a nurse came in, and he was surprisingly very kind.  He had explained everything from last night I nodded in understanding. They had wanted to keep me in for a few days, plus it was close to midnight! I was able to roam free, and if I wanted any snacks from the vending machines or from the cafeteria I was able to. On table stand next to my bed were a few bucks of money from my guardian. Curious, I asked about a kid named Kenny whom of which had blonde hair, an orange parka, and got brutally hit by the vehicle I was supposed to take impact of.

I was notified that Kenny was in the room on my left… _great~_. On a chair was a set of fresh clothes that contained just an oversized (c) sweater with a tiny stitched heart on my left almost like a small pocket. There were also plain (c) leggings and a pair of plain (c) fuzzy boots. I put my hair up into a ponytail, but as I went to change in the bathroom I noticed my hair was still drenched in now dried blood. _HOW LOVELY!_ Taking a quick shower, it felt nice now that I was all clean in a new set of clothes afterwards.

Determined on seeing the kid, I was going to make it up for him! When I go in, however, I felt as if I was going to vomit my organs. He looked awful, but most of his wounds were cleaned up and he looked…descent. His eyes were close, and even though he was patched up, he was in critical condition. You could tell with one glance and that’s all that was needed. I am in debt to him. I stare deeply at him and examine his injuries from afar, but the more I do feel more in debt to him. Getting closer I kneel down by the side of his bed.

Softly I whisper, “I’m sorry…uh…Kenny…”

            I don’t know the guy very much, but I feel as if this happens to him a lot…does that even make sense? Maybe it’s just the fact that I had to witness the guy’s mangled body before he was treated…which was traumatizing…I’m probably going crazy. I sigh loudly to myself and reach out to touch his bandage hand with my good one.

            “Wha-who are you?”

            I look up and I see Kenny open his bright blue eyes slightly. This is the first time I’ve seen them considering I haven’t really talked to the guy or know him. Plus, the last time I saw him besides now is when he was knocked out cold in the ambulance…and when his body flew like a tick once he was hit…

            Fumbling again I exclaim, “A-ah…I’m (f_n) and I just wanted to say thank you!”

            “…thank you…,” he asks, giving me a look as if I was insane while attempting to site up.

            Noticing his struggle, I helped him sit up and he looks at me still as if I needed help. The room was filled with awkward silence…what no thank you?  Well, I suppose I do owe him more than just helping sit up.

            Trying to break the silence I blurt out, “Okay! You name is Kenny, right? Just a few hours ago, sometime today, you saved me from getting hit by a vehicle! I-I…I wanted to make it up to you and say thank you. I am in your debt, but I have limits you hear!”

            He looks at me in shock and with half of his face intact; I’m slightly disturbed. Luckily, the gauze and bandages covers that part of it. Still staring at me, I look down slightly to the side and unconsciously brush some hair out of my face with my bandaged/casted left hand. Sheepishly, I was taken back slightly as Kenny had taken my left arm to examine for himself. Letting go he looks directly into my eyes.

            “I’m sorry this happened,” he says with sincerity.

            Taken back once more I exclaim, “O-oh this, hehehe, its nothing. Trust me, it could have been much worse…even if I did get hit. I should be saying that to you...”

            “But you already did dumbass,” he cut me off.

            Forgiving him for the language because of his condition I say, “…oh…well still! You shouldn’t be sorry for anything because I’m fine just a broken hand and nothing more… _despite some bruises and cuts_ …but I’m fine really hehe…”

            I smile brightly at him as I say so in reassurance. He stares at me deeply before saying, “We’re still in South Park…right?”

            “Of course,” I exclaim in confusion.

            “Okay just checking…you don’t seem like you’re from here, but I’ve seen you around.”

            I just nod sheepishly and look down again. He then looks away himself and says, “Listen…I’m glad you’re alright even though you’re still hurt.”

            Opening my mouth to reply, a doctor comes in and alerts, “Kenny I’m sorry to let you hear this, but we accidently replaced some your vital organs with a potato, random wire, and a rubber band. On the bright side you have visitors…oh and before I go! You have only thirty second to live!”

            Coming through the door was a really tubby boy, Stan, and Kyle with smug and gentle smiles.

            “Hey (f/n) we were just going to check your room out after Kenny, but glad to see you’re alright,” exclaimed Stan.

            “Hey bitch! It’s your fault Kenny’s in here!”

            “Cartman! Shut it fatass,” shouted Kyle.

             “Oi! I jumped in for her…you don’t know what it’s like to get hurt like that… _and not come back from it_ ,” exclaimed Kenny muttering the last part.

            Getting up and moving away from Kenny I say, “Listen…I—”

            Before I could continue, there was an explosion behind me…I turn around and I find Kenny’s organs on the wall and his blood splattered all over my back.

            “Oh…oh my god…they killed Kenny!”

            Looking at the room and myself I grip my head and shout, “A-ahh…AHHHHHH—“

            “No (f/n)! Don’t look,” exclaimed Kyle as he sprinted to me and hugged my fragile body tightly.

             I cried hard in his chest so…confused… Before I knew it, the clock struck midnight and I was feeling dizzy. I soon felt my legs give out and I fell in Kyle’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3: His Eyes

            I wake up the same bed, in the same clothes, in the same bed, and the same environment…South Park. My frame of sight is limited from this stupid parka! On the contrary considering it’s the warmest things I have since I was born…I have no choice. I suppose I should be grateful but…eh. Walking down stairs, I see my ass of a brother and my wonderful sister. Sometimes I feel like she is one of the last things I have to protect from the sick-ass world we live in.

            Not too many people understand me…literally because the hood of my parka covers my mouth and muffles my words. Luckily, growing up with a few of my pals they have learned and have grown accustomed. The assholes that they are, they’re still my best friends. Nevertheless, as much as I love this thing…sometimes I need a breather and take off my hood. I rarely do that, anyhow. Going through my normal morning routine, I leave the house and walk to school, that’s it.

            I stumble on a couple of my friends such as Cartman, Stan, and Kyle but that was pretty much it. During school, I have Cartman in most of my classes…the asshole…but he’s my closest friend. Stan and Kyle have each other so I suppose that leaves Cartman and me.

            “Mmmph mrmmp mmmph mMMMmmph~,” I say when we come across the view of a pretty whore with a huge rack!

            “No way Kenny! If anything her body is toned to its limits…there are no curves in her whatsoever,” exclaimed Cartman as we both checked out our substitute gym teacher.

            “Mmmph mmrph mmp,” I retorted.

            “Yeah, well whatever Kenny! You have your own gay fetishes!”

            I rolled my eyes and decided to watch her more closely. Man she was a really hottie!

            Silently I thought to myself while rubbing my chin sadistically, “Man I would—“

            “No Kenny! You can’t fuck the teacher, even if she is a substitute. You fucked almost every girl in school already despite your boney body. Man I don’t see what girls see in you anyway,” warned Cartman.

            Removing my hood I shook my hair around a bit, “C’mon I got the looks!”

            I unzipped my parka and lifted up my shirt and pointed at my tones abs, “See! Lookie’ no more ribs!”

            “Pfft! Yeah, but you still are nothing more than a poor-scrawny-bastard,” shouted Cartman in annoyance.

            “Whatever man haha,” I said as I zipped back my parka and put lifted my hood back on.

            We hadn’t done anything in gym due to the gym teacher getting hit by one of the basketballs and having the scoreboard fall on top of him. I’m sure he’ll be fine…that’s we all think anyway. It wouldn’t matter either way. I still get to check out this hottie of a teacher though!

            I had gym as my first class, which is pretty lame in my opinion. After that, nothing really stood out. Stan and Kyle had accelerated classes meaning I don’t see those two bastards until after school. Walking home together, I was thinking about all the homework I was given that I probably won’t do until last minute or forget it entirely. It was nice today in South Park but slightly windy. My Parka will keep me warm anyway…I’m surprised I don’t die automatically due to the heat when it is hot such as in the summer. No matter, Continuing to walk Stan and Kyle talk about their classes.

            “Sorry buddy, but I wanted to work with (f/n) for a bit hehe,” said Kyle.

            “No man. It’s fine…I just thought we could’ve worked together and make the subject seem more exciting. It’s sooo boring, ugh,” Stan replied.

            “Then why did you take the course dumbass,” asked Kyle.

            “I don’t know…I like a challenge, you know?”

            “You guys are a bunch of fags,” Cartman interrupted.

            “Aye! Shut up fatass,” exclaimed Kyle.

            “Make me jew-fag!”

            Sighing I rolled my eyes on their stupid bickering and noticed a girl walking with a ton of books. It looked like she could use some help, but she looked familiar…but—

  “Hey lookie’here! Isn’t that…what’s that bitches name…um…hmmm,” asked Cartman.

            “Her name is (f_n), fatass,” exclaimed Kyle.

            “She looks like she has her hands full,huh,” questioned Stan.

            “Hmmmph hrrrmmm hmmp hmmph,” I said, offering to help her.

            “Well, she isn’t our problem so why should I care,” retorted Cartman.

            “Hmmmph hmmp hmmrmmph!”

            “Hey! That’s why I said “why should I care”! ‘I’ as in me! The notorious and amazing Eric Cartman!”

            “…fatass…”

            “I’m not fat Kyle! I’m just big boned okay!”

            “Rrriiiggghhhtt,” we said in unison.

            Looking back at (f/n) situation, she looked like she was going to fall any—and she fell. Man what a clutz!

            “Mmmph mmmp mrrmph,” I questioned.

            “She’s in most of our classes at school. She is amazingly talented, but is shy,” explained Kyle.

            “She the one Kyle is working with for Chemistry,” continued Stan.

            “Oh! So she’s a smart bitch…like that hippie Wendy?”

            “Fuck you fatass,” shouted Stan.

            I couldn’t help but snicker at those two having their “little moment”.

            “Oi! Shut up Kenny,” exclaimed Cartman holding me from the neck of my parka.

            “Mmmp mrrph MMMMPH mmrmmph,” I retorted.

            I knew Cartman’s secret crush, but he did not look amused when I threatened to blurt it out to he world. About to get punch in the face, a loud honking horn came from a fast driven vehicle. Doesn’t anyone read the speed limits?! I look at the direction it’s heading and realize that dumb bitch is about to get hit. Sighing I shove Cartman away and push (f/n) out of the way. I pushed her out of the way just in time, however the impact was a little bitch! Goddammit! This fucking hurts. I can my vision get extremely blurry until it fades out completely.

            “Mmmph mmrmmp,” I scream in pain.

            (f/n) better be fucking okay! It’s my job to save other…no matter what. This is definitely going to hurt morning tomorrow…on the bright side I don’t have to worry about the scars. Faintly before falling completely unconscious is the casual routine whenever I do die…

 “…oh my god…he killed Kenny!”

“…you bastard…”

_…beep….beep…..beep….beeeeeep…_

 

            Ugh…I hate my life sometimes…

_“I’m sorry…uh…Kenny…”_

What the hell? Who’s apologizing? Trying to wake up…I find myself in a hospital. Damn! Why is it so freaking bright! Looking around I find a girl by kneeling down beside me.

            “Wha-who are you?”

            Oh…I guess I don’t have my parka on. That’s a first, they normally leave it on me. She is kind of cute…is she…ah! My head hurts damn it!

            Fumbling she exclaim, “A-ah…I’m (f_n) and I just wanted to say thank you!”

            “…thank you…,” I ask.

            No one has said “thank you” to me from saving them before. Hell no one has ever remembered me dying! _Great_ , now my headache, as if the pain surging through my body wasn’t enough! I need to site up…with the pain from the hit that seemed to be easier said…or thought…than done. I probably looked like a dumbass. Expecting her to make fun of me struggling she actually helped me. What the hell?!

            Breaking the silence (f/n) blurts out, “Okay! You name is Kenny, right? Just a few hours ago, sometime today, you saved me from getting hit by a vehicle! I-I…I wanted to make it up to you and say thank you. I am in your debt, but I have limits you hear!”

            I look directly into her (e/c)…she really isn’t that bad looking. Her rack could do some work though…Nevertheless, I am surprised. In a way, she reminds of my precious little sister.

            Noticing her discomfort, she brushes her hair with a broken hand. Damn. I wanted to prevent anything bad happening to her. That’s my job as a hero! Grabbing it gently, I examine it then let go.

             “I’m sorry this happened,” I say with sincerity.

            She exclaimed, “O-oh this, hehehe, its nothing. Trust me it could have been much worse…even if I did get hit. I should be saying that to you...”

            “But you already did dumbass,” I cut her off, slightly amused.

“…oh…well still! You shouldn’t be sorry for anything because I’m fine just a broken hand and nothing more…despite some bruises and cuts…but I’m fine really hehe…”

            She smile gently at me despite my condition…if I feel like shit, I probably look like it too.

I stare at her deeply before saying, “We’re still in South Park…right?”

            “Of course,” She exclaim in confusion.

            “Okay just checking…you don’t seem like you’re from here, but I’ve seen you around.”

            She’s the girl whose in the accelerated program with Kyle and Stan…I think?

            She nods sheepishly and looks down again. I look away and say, “Listen…I’m glad you’re alright even though you’re still hurt.”

            As we talked, I was informed by the asshole of a doctor that they once again replaced my organs with random objects and food. Where the hell did he get his Ph-fucking-D?! At least I got to see everyone come in my room…even Stan. Suddenly, I feel as if my insides are infested by rats again and soon enough I find my body exploding, and yet again find the bright lights of Hell. _Joy…_ I may take my power for granted, but part of me still yearns they remember my death…for once…

           


	4. Chapter 4: My Fault?

            Everything seems to be dark until I open my eyes and find myself in a hospital gown in the hospital. The sun was out today again, and it would probably be cold and windy too! My body aches everywhere, and my hair surprisingly is cleaned off. Now what happened again? Deep into thought, I bring my left hand to my head to feel it casted and bandaged. I look to the side to find a bunch of gifts from a few people other than my guardian. Looking at them closely, I assumed they were from Stan and Kyle.

I come into a realization, opening my eyes idely I mutter to myself, “I’m in the hospital because…um…K-Kenny saved me!”

Suddenly my stomach takes a huge turn and I remember his mangled body and face. The horrible sight would have scared a child for its entire life. Soon enough a nurse came in and he was surprisingly kind! The minute he walked in, I had probably looked as if I was going to go into a panic attack considering he took caution in approaching me. As he examined my current state to his own notes and observation I had to ask.

            “Um…sir! Do you know where Kenny McCormic is staying?”

            “Huh? I’m sorry Miss (l/n), but I’m afraid he isn’t registered in the hospital,” he replied to me.

            “B-but he rescued me and—“

            _Before I could continue, there was an explosion behind me…I turn around and I find Kenny’s organs on the wall and his blood splattered all over my back._

_“Oh…oh my god…they killed Kenny!”_

_Looking at the room and myself I grip my head and shout, “A-ahh…AHHHHHH—“_

_“No (f/n)! Don’t look,” exclaimed Kyle as he sprinted to me and hugged my fragile body tightly._

_I cried hard in his chest so…confused… Before I knew it, the clock struck midnight and I was feeling dizzy. I soon felt my legs give out and I fell in Kyle’s arms._

Before I could continue to speak, I suddenly remembered. I passed out last night at midnight, but before that Kenny had died because his organs were mistaken for a potato, random wire, and a rubber band. I couldn’t believe it…AH! Now I have a huge headache…trying to relieve the pain I ask for a glass of water or milk.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to get you anything else,” he questioned.

“No thank you…um…can you inform my guardian about my condition?”

“Already did sweetie! If you need anything else you have a fresh set of clothes for you over there and feel free to get breakfast in the cafeteria. Your guardian left some money on that table stand over there,” he informed me.

“When will I be discharged,” I asked in curiosity.

I wasn’t too fond of hospitals…plus I needed to get back to school and work on my academics!

“This afternoon or midnight today, it depends on your condition for now. Okay?”

I nodded in understanding, and he left knowing I would be fine. Deep into thought I remember what happened last night…Kenny he died… Where the hell did that doctor get his PH-fucking-D from?! Looking down…I can’t but feel a slight tug at my heart. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. I would’ve wanted to get to know him better and do my best to thank him properly! Being a friend of Kyle and Stan, I wouldn’t assume he is too…except for that tubby asshole…what was his name…um…Cartman?

_“Hey bitch! It’s your fault Kenny’s in here!”_

“I-it wasn’t my fault….my fault…,” I say to myself quietly.

Was it my fault? No! It couldn’t have been…if that ignorant driver would have stayed in the speeding limit this would have never happened. B-but now I have someone’s life on my shoulders…but what can I do? That bastard was put into slammer, hopefully.

“I-I just don’t know,” I shout as I silently cry, burying my face into the pillow.

I was able to be discharged at midnight today, and around four today, Kyle has come over with his laptop so we can work together. He was also kind enough to inform me on what I had missed. Although today was Thursday, Kyle said I was excused to hand in all my work by Monday. That had made me feel slightly better. Kyle hasn’t known me for very long, but I could tell he knew I was acting strange. Fortunately, he didn’t bring it up.

Later tonight I came home and put on (c) silk pajamas consisting of a shirt and shorts…they were a pair. It seemed strange to me though…when the incident took place Kyle, Stan, and even Cartman were all troubled by Kenny and him dying. Today, however, Kyle didn’t even seem to be affected at all. No matter how intelligent Kyle is, he is only human. A human cannot just get over their friends death in less than a day! I know Stan can’t…

_“Hey bitch! It’s your fault Kenny’s in here! YOUR FUCKING FAULT!”_

Sweat covering my body and my blanket now on the other side of my room. I can’t do this…I look at my clock to find it read 4:57AM. Not being too early in the morning, I decide to take a long shower and try to calm my nerves.

_…half of his face intact…_

Quickly, I open my eyes and go faster as I shower…so much for it to be relaxing. I follow my regular routine being a bit delayed as it’s hard to get my left hand in the sleeves of my clothes! Today I decided to wear a (c) beanie, (c) plain shirt, with a (c) vest over it. I also had on a silver star necklace, (c) finger-length plain skirt, with (c) plain leggings, (c) knee-high boots.

“Be careful this time dearie,” exclaims my guardian before I exit the front door.

“I’ll try to be careful!”

“You WILL be careful! Try or not!”

Rolling my eyes I head out the door and get my sandwich. Then it’s off to school! Not having too much of a problem…I observed the behavior of Stan and Kyle this morning. What jerks! They didn’t even seem bothered by Kenny dying…IN FRONT OF THEM! Today we had the entire period to work on out project. I wasn’t normally a sour person, but I worked together with Kyle…except I wouldn’t talk to him about anything else.

“I think if we put this in our title slide it would make the topic seem more interesting and creative,” offered Kyle.

“Yeah, I suppose it would…maybe if we added this and added another layer so it appears to be one picture,” I explained.

“Okay…oh! I see where you’re going with that idea! I like it haha,” Kyle agreed as he gave me a kind smile.  

I turned away blushing…him and his stupid smile and his bright green hunting cap hiding his orange curly hair!

Kyle notices and asks, “(f/n) are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since yesterday.”

His smile fades and his facial expression turns into a concerned expression for me. I refuse to look at the bastard and nod my head as to say no. Kyle didn’t seem satisfied and grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare into his chocolate brown eyes.

“Nothing,” I shout.

“Its not no—“

“Kyle and (f/n), is there a problem,” asked out professor.

We both simultaneously nodded no and continued on our project. I look back to see Stan giving me the same stern expression he did back when I entered the ambulance a few nights ago…

During lunch, I sat alone outside by the water fountain as usual. Surprisingly Kyle came to sit by me…but why? I try and open my water bottle, but because of my left hand being broken I could nothing about it. Sighing Kyle offers to help, and I allow him to do so.

“Why aren’t you with Stan and your other friends,” I question him.

“Well for one, you haven’t been acting like yourself?”

“Is that a question Kyle,” I ask unamused.

“Okay, okay! Just tell me what’s bothering you? I can’t have my project partner upset and distracted can I,” he said innocently.

“Fine! It’s because you, Stan, and that tubby asshole…um…Cartman are all fucking bastards!”

Kyle looks at me confused and exclaims, “What?!”

“Stop acting innocent! You know Kenny’s dead, but you don’t seem to be bothered by it! Not even a little bit,” I shout at Kyle standing up in rage and tears falling down my face.

“(f/n) I think I would know if Kenny’s dead! I saw him just this fucking morning!”

“Y-you what…”

“Listen (f/n) I like you a lot. However, if you don’t believe me, then you can walk us home to my house after school. After all, we are neighbors right?”

I nodded and we continued to eat lunch…well Kyle shared his with me since I dropped it on the floor. I couldn’t wait until after school…I hope this isn’t a prank

“…please don’t be,” I mutter to myself as we leave for class.

The rest of the school day went by fast, and before I knew it Kyle had walked me to his friends after school. They weren’t in the lobby of school as usual, so we walked alone because they all had one class cut short today. I don’t even know how that works. Walking we passed a little bakery where I couldn’t help but look at the window of small delectable treats!

“You want one (f/n)” asked Kyle.

“I don’t want to have you pay for something silly as a cupcake…it’s fine Kyle don’t worry,” I said in reassurance.

As I kept my eye on a (f/f) cupcake, Kyle said, “If you say so…I won’t force you into getting one”

Walking ahead, I hear a deep voice in the distance, “Don’t push it you little prick!”

“Shut up fatass,” exclaimed what I assumed to be Stan.

Running ahead I find, Stan and Cartman bickering in the middle of a park. By the far left, I see an orange blob on top of the slide…could it be? I run closer almost leaving Kyle.

Turning around I scream, “Kyle I found them!”

He waves signaling me it was okay to move ahead. Now that I had a closer look…t really was Kenny! Filled with excitement I run towards the slide, and just I see him and his trademarked parka I hug him immediately. Accidently, he just got up from the slide and we were both on the cold ground.

“Mmmp mrrmmph?!”

I didn’t know what he was saying, but I was crying heavily into his chest.

Shaking my head, I cry softly, “I’m so glad you’re alive!”

What I had just said wasn’t loud enough for the other guys to hear, but it was just enough for Kenny to hear. Kenny looked down at me with his extraordinary bright blue eyes and soon gave me hug.

“Kenny what the fuck are you doing with this bitch,” Cartman asked, “Don’t tell us that your planning on fucking another skank of South Park are ya’?”

“Shut it fatass or I’ll make you,” exclaimed Kyle with bitter anger.

“I’d like to see you try jew!”

“Guys! Guys! Come down,” replied Stan trying to not have them make a scene…again.

Ignoring there petty fight, I sat back and informed Kenny as I tried to rub away my tears with my good hand, “I can’t thank you enough for saving me last night. I’m so happy your still alive after what that doctor did to you!”

Soon enough I began to cry even harder repeating to myself, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It’s my fault you were in the hospital! Cartman’s right…I’m sorry!”

Kyle and Cartman stopped fighting including Stan and they all had their eyes on me.

Taking off his hood, Kenny took a firm grip of my shoulders and said, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Dumb bitch! Kenny has no clue what you’re saying and that says a lot,” said Cartman.

“Watch it,” hissed Kyle.

Kenny soon got up and left me on the ground. Did I imagine the accident…no I have a broken hand from that night and…I just don’t know…

Putting back on his hood Kenny slung his arm around Cartman and said, “Mmmp mmrrmmph mmmp!”

“Hahahaha, that’s right. Dumb skank needs her brain checked! She’s almost as worse as Wendy, hahaha!”

The two of them walked away, and Kyle knelt down to my side along with Stan.

“I swear…he’s supposed to be dead…”

“(f/n),  you’re your fine,” asked Stan in concern.

“I’m fine…I just…,” before I could finish I ran off.

Before I could get far, I tripped over my shoes again. Fortunately, I was caught a pair of strong arms.

Looking up I exclaim, “Stan?!”

“You can be such a clutz you know that?”

“S-shut up,” I say in embarrassment, “Why are you here anyway?”

“Kyle needed to go home because his brother Ike needed a babysitter again on short notice,” explained Stan, “He wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

“Oh…,”I replied, “I can walk perfectly fine on my own!”

“Says the one with a broken left hand from almost getting hit by a speeding vehicle,” Stan retorted.

“Hey! You can be such a jerk sometimes…”

“And you can be such a dork all the time.”

“You suck dildos, you know that?”

“You sound like Cartman,” he snickered.

“Shut up,” I exclaim as I hit his shoulder playfully.

I don’t know the guys too well, but I have spent enough time in school to know them a little. Stan was always joking around like that with me, but as of what happened a few nights ago…why did he give me that look? He looked so serious and conflicted…I don’t know.

As we reached my house, I asked him, “Do you…hate me Stan?”

Looking at me in shock he exclaimed nervously, “W-whatever gave you that idea?! I could never hate you! If it’s what Cartman and Kenny said, don’t mind those bastards.”

“When I got in the ambulance a couple nights ago and today in class, you gave me a look…”

“That? Oh (f/n) I just…it’s just…I was worried about you. As for today in class, I didn’t like the way Kyle touched you so closely…”

“Oh?”

“Well, I like—“

Before he could finish, my guardian opened the door and we had to say our goodbyes. Eating dinner, I couldn’t help but noticed the hint of guilt in Kenny’s eyes when he questioned me at the park earlier today…something wasn’t right…

 


	5. Chapter 5: Two Remember

_“I can’t thank you enough for saving me last night. I’m so happy you’re still alive after what that doctor did to you!”_

            Sitting up on my worn-out bed, I give a twisted laugh and cover my face, “I can’t believe it…someone actually remembers.”

            _“Mmmp mrrmmph?!”_

_“I’m so glad you’re alive!”_

            Damn it! Resting my hand on my forehead, I think deeply on what I did…

_“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It’s my fault you were in the hospital! Cartman’s right…I’m sorry!”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“Dumb bitch! Kenny has no clue what you’re saying and that says a lot,” said Cartman._

            I shouldn’t have said it like that…damn! I’m so fucking stupid! Why should I care anyway…then again…it’s not like those bastards would remember me dying. Hell, I die from being just around them. Still, they are my buds, but what can I do about it? Sighing, I decide to go to sleep early…easier said though.

            Why does that dork have to be so damn cute?! The way she looked when I dissed her and left with Cartman…man, I’m an asshole. Cartman, however, is much worse…that doesn’t even need research to prove! It’s a fact by default. I don’t think I’ve seen the guy be nice for a more than a millisecond. I wouldn’t be surprised if seeing Cartman be a kind gentleman would kill me! No matter…ugh! This parka is getting really itchy; maybe I should clean it sometime? Scratching every inch of my body…

            “Looks like I won’t be getting any sleep tonight…,” I mutter to myself.

            Getting up, I looked into my closet and find my Mysterion suit. It was small, but that’s why I made another one for my current stature! I smirk looking at the old thing…it was so tiny! I knew I was a skinny kid, but looking at it now… With a few adjustments so it didn’t appear to be so trashy looking, I worked on it for years! Sure it wasn’t the best outfit, but it was more fitting of quality than one I would use as a kid in the fourth grade! Everything was kept the same, especially my mask, but you could say it just looked more descent.

            “It wouldn’t hurt to try and justify this fucked up place tonight, I suppose,” smiling coyly, I jump out the window for something to kick ass.

           

            Unfortunately, the streets were clear for most of tonight…

            “Damn, this is so fucking boring,” I thought in annoyance.

            With nothing more than a few burglars, pedophiles, and actual rapists, tonight was extremely lame. I watched as the sun rose…moments like this…South Park actually doesn’t seem like a shithole. However, as beautiful as it looked, you know…with all the colors merging and such, I needed to get ready for school. Sighing, I made my way to my crummy home.

 

            “A—apparan—appa—a—apparently, My—myst—mysteri—“

            “Out with it Jimmy,” exclaimed Cartman.

            Sighing, today’s lunch period was going to be long. I look down at the sandwich I stole from Clyde during study hall. They were always well made and better than the air I would normally eat.

            “A—apparently, M-my-mysterion…he was in a-a-action…l—last night,” stuttered Jimmy.

            “Motherfucker! I thought you—“

            Before Cartman could say anything, I shot him a horrid death glare in which shut him up. Although I want to help this fucked up town and protect its citizens, all I ask is for no one to know who I am! I have been in action for a couple of months now…I had to make sure my real identity as Mysterion was forgotten. I do not want to be arrested again!

            “If you will you excuse me! I need to talk to Kenny for a moment,” Cartman said in irritation as he dragged me into the boy’s bathroom, blocking the door.

            “Oh? Where are you fella’s going,” asked Butters from across the cafeteria, but we were already gone.

            “What the fuck man?! We made a deal that you wouldn’t do anything heroic anymore. As once being the unforgettable Coon, it’s going to steel the image of the town’s heeerrroooo!”

            A few days ago, Cartman and I had made a deal, as stupid as it was I agreed. We agreed on having Mysterion never commit justice in South Park ever again. Being the prick I am, I love seeing fat boy here getting pissed off when I don’t follow his command. Rolling my eyes, I continue to act as if I have an interest in his petty little rant. Oh, now he’s turning all red! Unable to contain myself, I laugh at him directly.

            “It’s not fucking funny!”

            “Mmmph mmrrmph…mmmp,” I reply attempting to sound sincere.

            “Prick,” Cartman replies.

            “MmmpMMMppph,” I retort before I leave.

            “Kenny wait,” Cartman yells as he grabs my arm with his pudgy hand.

            Shoving it away I stay.

            “Mmmp mmrph?!”

            “Listen…I want to talk to you about…her…,” replied Cartman in a quiet tone.

            Keeping quiet, I cross my arms together waiting for the fatass to continue.

            “I know we have a chance together! I just…I need your help though!”

            Raising an eyebrow, I say nonchalantly, “Mmmp mmph mrmmph?”

            “I dot give a fuck!”

            “Mmmp mmrph mmp!”

            “I—YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN! Unlike you Kenny, I actually have devoted feelings for this girl! I’m not just after her to fill my pleasure jackass!”

            Offended I take off my hood and reply calmly, “At least I’m not begging like a bitch for some poor ass prick to do his bidding.”

            “That’s not cool Kenny,” Cartman said unamused.

            “No matter, you can’t just have her! She has been going out with Stan for how long now? You don’t have a chance dude,” I reply, lowering my tone, “If I didn’t know you any better, I would just think you just a big bully on the poor girl! Haha!”

            “Not funny man!”

            Raising my hands in surrender I reply jokingly, “Alright, alright! But you don’t have a chance with Wendy. At least not now you don’t, but hey! Cheer up…maybe one time you’ll get you chance!”

            “Yeah and I weigh 120lbs! Lost the other two hundred in one fucking night! C’mon just help me out Keeeennnnyyyy—!”

             “No can do fatass,” I say coyly before shoving him out of the bathroom door, heading towards our next class.

            “Just fucking—”

            Before he could finish I was saved by the bell. Turning around as I enter the hallway, I tip my imaginary fedora and lift up my hood. Now it’s off to Geometry!

            Another boring lessen…I wonder…where (f/n) is right now? I need to get answers from her as soon as possible! Strange enough I can’t die, but now its just a miracle hand of Satan, God, or whoever! I needed to know she knows every detail of my death in case she’s messing with me. I don’t know her, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Stan or Kyle set her up to play a prank on me. On the other hand, those tears looked real enough…then again she could just be a good actor. I wonder if she’ll be good at playing my—

            “Kenny McCormic! What is this picture drawn on the bored,” asked the teacher trying to get some participation credit out of me.

            “Mmph,” I reply.

            “Not the fact it’s a circle! I mean the line through it!”

            “Mmmmp…mmmph mrmmp.”

            “Very good. Now please stop with you daydreaming, twat!”

            And with that concludes my interest in today’s lesson plan. _Oh joy!_ She plans to assign the homework I’ll forget about! Gathering all my books, I head out of class and continue with the rest of classes. Finally out of my last hellhole of a class, I wait in the lobby of the school.

            “Maybe she’ll be walking with use today…like yesterday,” I questioned myself.

             I wouldn’t blame her if she hadn’t the urge to see our faces again, but then again…doesn’t she have a project with Kyle to do?

            “Hey! Kenny!”

            Speak of the redheaded devil…

            “Are you going to game tonight?”

            “Mmmph mmrm mmp,” I ask.

            “Stan’s captain of the Tennis Team, remember? It’s their last game and its home too! Tonight’s game is supposed to be a big one considering the former star-captain who _‘accidently’_ lost his left leg is going as well,” Kyle informed me.

            “Are you fags talking about the captain I caused to stand down because he was being a dildo,” asked Cartman.

            “Yes Cartman. Are you going to the game tonight,” replied Kyle.

            “As if I would attend to watch two guys hit their balls against the court back and forth and back and forth and ba—“

            “Alright fatass, we get it,” shouted Kyle as he rubbed his temples over Cartman’s behavior.

            “Well it’s L-LA-LAAAAMMMEE,” emphasized Cartman.

            Before I could reply at his comment, Stan had walked in with Wendy, arms linked together.

            “Hey guys,” greeted Stan.

            “Stan don’t touch that whore of a hippie! It’s not good for you, she might give you some kind of cancer,” Cartman said rudely.

            “Says the fatass with an IQ of a boob,” retorts Wendy, causing me to snicker.

            Noticed by Cartman, I receive a glare in which makes me laugh harder. If I die now, it’s on him! Walking towards our group, I open one of my eyes, still laughing harder than ever, and see (f/n).

            “I’m glad you didn’t leave me behind haha,” she says with an innocent smile.

            “No problem (f/n),” replies Kyle.

            “What’s this crazy bitch doing here?”

            “Eric!”

            “Oi! Hippie don’t call me by first name okay!”

            Sticking out her tongue, Wendy hugs (f/n) like a protective mother saying, “Don’t listen to that…thing.”

            (f/n) looked up at her and smiled.

            “I know you! You’re Wendy Testaburger, the student body president,” she exclaimed.

            “Oh my gosh! You are so cute, and I love you outfit,” Wendy said as she twirled the poor girl around like a doll.

            “U-uh…Wendy…don’t make the girl sick,” Stan warned jokingly.

            “Mmmp mmph mmrp,” I warned.

            “Relax, I wasn’t going to do anything rash! Anyway, I have a meeting after school,” replied Wendy in a cocky tone.

            “Student council,” Kyle guessed.

            “Nope! Bebe needs some comfort…she broke up with another one,” she corrected, whispering the last part.

            Just like that Wendy was gone, and thus there was four…err…five! Things went out like normal. We walked around town for a while and talked, and later did some homework. Of course, I never got far in what I was doing so I gave up and decided to daydream for a while. Closing my eyes and leaning back I was interrupted…

            “Need some help with that?”

            Opening my eyes, I find (f/n) in my face causing me to rush forward. Both our heads slam together and we end up in pain. Rubbing my forehead I check hers. Looking at her, she’s rubbing her head with her broken hand…damn it. Once again I am reminded of what happened, but not only that! I caused her to have a fucking bruise on her head now…fucking _great!_

            “S-sorry…ouch…,” she says quietly.

            “Mmmp mmph?”

            “Oh, Kyle is still working on his Calculus homework. I saw you struggling, so I thought I could help,” she answers with that fucking cute smile!

            She could be my fucking little sister…that is if she were my age…great now I lost interest.

Noticing my discomfort she asks, “Are you okay?”

I nod in reassurance, and she begins to tutor me. Surprisingly, she makes a good tutor. I’m surprised that I understand what she’s telling me!

Finished with my assignments I ask, “Mmmp mmp?”

She looks at me for a moment in surprise, but replies, “No, I want to be a (d/j) when I grow older!”

“(f/n)! We can work on our project now…it seems to be a bit late though. Do you want to come over or may I,” asks Kyle to (f/n) from across the park.

She looks at me, nodding her head as a signal of goodbye. I wave as I watch her figure slowly diminish, out of my sight. Sighing, I look at the sun slowly setting, and Stan fumbling to get his things together. Cartman to have already left…

“Hey Kenny, are you going to my game tonight,” asks Stan.

I shrug my shoulders as a reply and Stan replies, “Well if you can, I hope you can make it. Later bud!”

Just like that, I was alone in the park. Walking home, I decide to take a nap…

_“I swear…he’s supposed to be dead…”_

_“…oh and before I go! You have only thirty second to live!”_

Jumping from my bed, I silently curse to myself, “Dumbass doctor.”

I lift the hood of my parka back on, it must have fell off as I was squirming in bed like a worm. I hate these fucking dreams! Damn it all…I need some fresh air. Getting out of bed, I quickly put on my Mysterion outfit and jump out the window…

“South Park may be shitty, but tonight the weather is perfect,” I say to myself.

By next morning, school went on its usual and news of Mysterion spread through the halls like a wild fire. This went on for about a few weeks, and (f/n) started to hang out with us more often and not just for her prissy project with Kyle. I didn’t get to talk to her much because Kyle and Stan hogged her attention, but we had our moments.

Today afterschool, things couldn’t have been more fucked up…

 

            While Kyle and (f/n) were busy with their project and Cartman was picking on Kyle, I decided to talk to Stan. The man was sitting on a bench, thinking by himself, with his hand resting on his chin and elbow resting on his lap. I could already tell what was bothering him…and it wasn’t just because I’ve known him for so long.

            Pulling my hood down, I sneak behind the bastard and whisper, “ _You got someone preggers~_ ”

            Jumping from the shock, Stan loses his posture and tackles me. _Jeez_ , he could have made us both fall!

            “H-how can you tell,” questioned Stan quietly but in a panicked tone.

            “I knew you deflowered something the night after your big game. I can see when someone’s a virgin and when they just did it,” I reply coyly.

            “Kenny, I swear if you tell anyone—“

            Waving my hand in a petty manner I reply, “Don’t you think I would have let it out by now, if not sooner?”

            Not answering, Stan gave me a look, and I held my hands up in surrender.

            “Okay, okay! I won’t tell! I’d cross my heart if I had one,” I say jokingly.

            Earning a light punch in the shoulder, Stan smiled at me and told the group he had to leave for football try-outs, since the Tennis Season was now over. Continuing on with the day, Cartman soon left, leaving Kyle, (f/n), and me. Sighing, I look at the sky and lie down onto the ground.

            “(f/n) want to finish the project over at my place,” asked Kyle, breaking the silence.

            Nodding in agreement, they both leave…and yet I am left alone. Feeling sore from the beating I got from my drunken parents, I decided to go out tonight.

            Outside in this costume, I felt free…but that was soon ruined. Midnight, I look over the roof of Tweek’s Coffee to find a drunken man coming out of an alley. Wait…is that…Cartman?!

            “Damn idiot,” I think to myself.

            Now I have to bring that son of a bitch home or else his mother will worry. Mrs. Cartman may be a slut, but she was a sweet lady.

            Jumping down, I look into the alleyway … Looking into the alley, my eyes open in pure shock and my fist clench in rage.

            “No fucking…THAT BASTARD!!!”


	6. Petals of a Falling Rose

Petals of a Falling Rose

            “…I’m such an idiot…,” I mutter into a pillow on my bed.

            Sighing deeply, I curl into my bed still not dressed into my pajamas yet.

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“Dumb bitch! Kenny has no clue what you’re saying and that says a lot,” said Cartman._

            “God! I am so stupid,” I scold myself before lying down completely on my bed.

            I don’t even mind if I have on my clothes from outside or not! Still…it didn’t feel as if he felt sincere about those words… Maybe he is just a jerk, but he wouldn’t risk his life like that to save me that night from getting hit by that vehicle! I know what I witnessed, and Kenny is supposed to be dead!           Silly of me to say, but I must repay my life to him…to think that my organs could have been replaced by a potato, random wire, and rubber band…horrendous. Shivering I hide under my blankets, and soon enough I feel my eyelids grow heavy…and I’m fast asleep.

_“O-oh this, hehehe, its nothing. Trust it could have been much worse…even if I did get hit. I should be saying that to you...”_

_“…but you already did dumbass…”_

Waking up, I feel a slight headache but ignore it. Following my regular routine, for today’s dress ware, I decided to put on an oversized plain (c) sweater with (c) stripes on the sleeves. I am wearing regular plain (c) leggings and matching (c) combat boots…that have gotten cleaned from the blood stains. Walking out of the house I continue my day as usual. The only difference was talk about some stranger…Mysterion, I think? Either way, he is assumed to be fighting justice and crime _again_. Although it was a long time ago, I remember Mysterion back in elementary school.

Mysterion used to be one of my big idols, especially when I had first moved in. Nevertheless, being the shy person that I am…I could never go up to him when I saw him in the public. I don’t know his real identity…even to this day…but I remember when he showed his face to the public and was immediately arrested. How could I know his face? I barely knew anyone at South Park at the time…and his looks must have matured by now. Not much of a surprise to me, but it would appear as if the town forgot about Mysterion ever existing. Maybe that’s because it was a long time ago?

I hadn’t gone deep into his case at the time, and I have no interest now either. On the contrary, as long he has returned to serve justice to this town once more…I’m glad. Giggling, I quickly head to my homeroom, hoping Kyle hasn’t started without me. The teacher had notified the class that we would spent the next week, including this one, on our projects. Unfortunately, this grade held a 20 percent weight on your average. Sighing, I become fueled with determination to ace this project! Typing and clicking at lightning speed on researching information for our PowerPoint, Kyle works on his own laptop for his park of the slides. Before I knew it class was already over.

            Gathering my things, I look at the wall clock and muter under my breath, “That went by fast…”

            Before getting out of my seat in the back lab of the classroom someone taps on my shoulder.

            “(f/n) do you want to walk with Stan and I to park again to work on our project,” asked Kyle.

            Remembering what happened just yesterday, I sourly look at the ground. For some reason, that dust bunny looks extremely entertaining to watch.

            Noticing my discomfort, Kyle raises his hand and waves it saying, “It’s alright if you don’t want to! I mean after what—“

            “I’ll go,” I interrupt him, and walk out calmly.

            Watching me leave slowly, Kyle says quietly, “Oh…um, meet us by the lobby again!”

            Sighing, I think to myself, “Was that really the best thing to do?! Then again…our project is due in less than three weeks…”

            The rest of my school day schedule went without any problems slowing me down. I do, however need to stay after school for a few minutes to hang up the updated bulletin bored. Most of the flyers hung up or needing to be taken down was based on schedules of afterschool or in school activities. Strange…but noticing a pattern, on each flyer was a picture of a female with jet black silk-like hair and a purple beret on the left-hand corner.

            “Y-you’ve been staring at that flyer for some time n-now,” pointed out an odd, but friendly blonde boy.

            “Huh? Oh yeah…who is this person,” I asked pointing at the girl.

            “Jeepers! Why that’s our student body president, I’ll have you know!”

            “Oh…thank you…err…”

            “Butters, my name is Butters,” he said excitedly.

            “Oh, well my name is (f/n),” I said in friendly tone.

             “No problem (f/n). You can always be free to t-talk to me…I mean the guys think I’m kind of lame…but I’ll have you know that—“

            “Don’t worry Butters! I think you’re kind of cute, and I suppose…we could hang out sometime or just talk…like friends,” I interrupt him.

            “Gee-wiz! That’s great,” replied Butters happily.

            Looking at the clock I realize I have Kyle waiting…probably…in the lobby.

            Packing my stuff, I head to the school lobby and shout at Butters, “See you Butters! I have to go—!”

            Approaching the lobby, I find Kenny laughing himself to death, along with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and…Wendy T-testaburger?

            Seeing Kyle I automatically go and talk to him, “I’m glad you didn’t leave me behind haha!”

            “No problem (f/n),” replies Kyle.

            “What’s this crazy bitch doing here?”

            “Eric!”

            “Oi! Hippie don’t call me by first name okay!”

            Sticking out her tongue, Wendy hugs me like a protective mother saying, “Don’t listen to that…thing.”

            I looked up at her and smiled, however, on the inside I can feel the lack of oxygen get to me. Hopefully, she notices my discomfort...

            Suddenly putting the pieces of who this girl is, I say excitedly, “I know you! You’re Wendy Testaburger, the student body president!”

            “Oh my gosh! You are so cute, and I love you outfit,” Wendy said as she twirled me around like I was a doll.

            “U-uh…Wendy…don’t make the girl sick,” Stan warned jokingly.

            “Mmmp mmph mmrp,” I warned.

            Becoming dizzy fast, I was grateful for the two standing up for me.

            “Relax, I wasn’t going to do anything rash! Anyway, I have a meeting after school,” replied Wendy in a cocky tone.

            “Student council,” Kyle guessed.

            “Nope! Bebe needs some comfort…she broke up with another one,” she corrected, whispering the last part.

            Just like that Wendy was gone…she didn’t seem like the type of person to be all bubbly. Then again, I did just meet her once…so who am I to say? While walking to the park, nothing much happened. As I waited for Kyle to finish his Calculus homework, I looked over to see Kenny struggle with his assignments for today.

            Volunteering to help I asked him, ““Need some help with that?”   

            However, I made quick note to never hover over someone’s face when they are leaning backwards…because sometimes they will wake up hitting you in the face…

            “S-sorry…ouch…,” I say quietly as I rub my forehead despite using the hand broke to rub it.

            “Mmmp mmph?”

            “Oh, Kyle is still working on his Calculus homework. I saw you struggling, so I thought I could help,” I answered with a smile see as to how he had a small bump on his head that would fade sooner or later.  

            Looking at Kenny, he looked a bit…agitated? No. He looked uncomfortable…but why?

            Noticing his discomfort I ask, “Are you okay?”

            Nodding in reassurance, I begin to tutor him. To my surprise, he learned pretty fast! I wonder why he isn’t in the accelerated courses with Kyle, Stan, and I.

Finished with his assignments he asked, “Mmmp mmp?”

Caught off guard I reply, “No, I want to be a (d/j) when I grow older!”

“(f/n)! We can work on our project now…it seems to be a bit late though. Do you want to come over or may I,” asks Kyle me from across the park.

Saddened slightly, I give Kenny a nod and wave goodbye. I wonder if he’s always left alone…being the last one to leave.

Walking with Kyle, we decide to go to my house. I reassured him my guardian wouldn’t mind a guy coming over as long as it was for a group project….and she sees the papers of the assignment. After getting evaluated, my guardian accepted Kyle, and for the rest of the night until 10PM we worked on our project. Stretching and yawning I feel myself falling asleep…but I keep trying to lift my head up! Still to no prevail…

            “Damn. My mom just texted me…damn it Ike! He’s always getting me into troubling,” said Kyle in slight anger.

            Looking over at the clock, he says, “I guess it is getting late anyway…so (f/n)—“

            I couldn’t tell if he saw something weird to make him stop talking or if I just passed out from lack of energy. Either way, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up into my bed and tuck me in…I stirred a bit when the pair of arms left…along with the warm person. Suddenly, I felt a kiss on my cheek, and slowly opening my eyes I see Kyle leave my room with my guardian as an escort.

            The next morning, I was still in the same clothes from yesterday but no matter I had to get ready for school. School went on its usual and news of Mysterion spread through the halls like a wild fire. This went on for about a few weeks, and I started to hang out with the guys and Wendy, from to time, more often. Most of the time I did it for Kyle and our project, but I also grew a liking the guys. I didn’t get to talk to Kenny much but we had our moments of conversation like the rest of the guys. I decided to wait until I got to know Kenny more about the incident.

            During lunch break today, I was pulled into the girl’s bathroom…with Wendy?

            “(f/n) I trust you enough! Plus, Bebe and I think it would e best to let you know second considering your closer to the guys,” explained Wendy, looking like a wreck.

            “Um...uh…ok, I suppose? What is it Wendy,” I asked her slightly frightened.

            Before I knew it, the student body president, Wendy Testaburger, was crying on my shoulders. Slightly awkward considering she was taller than me by half a foot…I rubbed her back.

            “I-I’m freaking p-p-pregnant,” she wheezed out.

            Not knowing what to do, I comforted her, reassuring her that the father would understand…and figuring out she and Stan were dating…I could only assume it was his child she was carrying. Afraid to ask I didn’t want to imply anything unnecessary…

            Walking out of the bathroom, I checked if anyone was in the hallway. Going for an all clear both of us walked out the bathroom together.

            Before departing our separate ways, I fixed Wendy’s hair and hat and told her, “I’m sure Stan will understand. He doesn’t seem like the abandon a girl when she’s bearing his child! If he doesn’t say anything right away, just know that he needs some time to think because as shocking as it is for you, it is for him too!”

            Nodding, Wendy left with a smile and more bubbly and confident attitude…I would assume she would be telling Stan sometime today. Hoping for the best for Wendy, I continue on with my day. Afterschool was the usual, I walked to the park with the guys and worked on Kyle’s and I’s project. Odd to see, but what looked like Kenny making a move on Stan from being so close to one another I just exchanged the thought for Stan thinking about Wendy being pregnant. Then, BOOP, in comes Kenny making Stan’s life much more _entertaining_.

            Getting late, I look over at Kenny lying down by himself, looking up at the sky.

            Interrupting my thoughts, Kyle asked, “(f/n) want to finish the project over at my place?”

            Nodding in agreement, we both left to Kyle’s house…but I couldn’t help but feel bothered for leaving Kenny alone…again.

            “Hey (f/n), what bother you,” asked Kyle.

            I waved my hand signaling that it was nothing and we kept walking.

            Working on our project in Kyle’s room, I sat on his bed while he sat on the floor leaning again his bedside. We both worked quietly and diligently…thanks to Google though we were able to work together on the same format! Yawning and stretching, I drop my notepad in which lands by Kyle. Offering it back to me, I reach out for it with my still broken left hand… Taking a deep breath, Kyle gets up and sits next to me, examining my hand.

            “I’m sorry this happened to you…”

            Caught off guard, I swipe my hand back and say embarrassingly, “N-no, you have nothing to be sorry for! I mean what could you have done to prevent that idiot of driver anyway…hehe…”

            “(f/m)…,” Kyle says as he looks deep into my eyes and leans forward slowly.

            Trying to back away, I find myself caught between Kyle…and a fucking wall. Before I know it, Kyle is kissing me! Shocked with my eyes wide open…I start to feel dizzy.

            “My first kiss…my first kiss! That bastard stole my first kiss,” I repeat in my head.

            Wanting to get away, I push Kyle away and run out the door. Still running, I miss a very important fact…I’m lost. Although, I know I am still in South Park; I have not been to this park of South Park. Feeling dizzy I try and sit down until I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

            “Get back here…y-you FUCKING C-cuNT!”

            Wait…is that Cartman?! I didn’t have to see his physical features to know one guy with that tone of voice and language. What the hell is he doing intoxicated?! We’re only minors!

            “She’s pregnant! FUCKING PREGNANT,” Cartman yelled at me while forcibly removing my clothing, “Now I don’t have ANY fucking chance with that FUCKING HIPPIE!”        

            Is he talking about Wendy? But why would he care it’s not like he would care about her being pregnant…how did he know anyway?

            “Your-err-not FUCKING sneaky! I heard you bitch…and W-wendy talk about her being pregnant!”

            “Shit,” I say to myself.

            “You seem p-pretty close to that bastard…STAN?! Why don’t I just take your virginity and MAKE THINGS EVEN?!”      

            Has he gone completely insane?! First Kyle tries and kisses me…anything but this though! I cry and squirm under the guy’s heavy and chubby build. His pudgy fingers caress my clit as I soon feel heated.

            “Yeah! That’s right bitch…soaking wet already?!”

            “P-please…stop…ah—aha—,” I plead while being played with.

            He soon pulls me down into his shaft area and forces me to play with his thick cock with my mouth. Barely fitting the entire thing in my mouth, I slightly choke and start to feel woozy.

            “Faster bitch!”

            Doing as he says, not wanting to piss off the intoxicated fatass I comply. When he seemed satisfied, he returned the favor by rubbing in his thick, pudgy fingers into my precious rubbing up and down.

“…stop…please…,” I try to beg.

            “No fucking way bitch,” he shouted at my face before sloppily kissing me.

            As he did so, he injected his thick and heavy cock inside of me like a bullet. Un prepared I make small whimpers, but soon get slapped.

            “Shut up bitch! You know you fucking like it!”

            Crying, I can feel a large amount of semen enter me…Taking his cock out, I am forced to lick all of the leftovers and drippings. Incredibly hot and sweaty I pass out on the floor of the alleyway…barely seeing Cartman walk out with his clothes back on…kind of. Just before I pass out, however, I see a purple figure in the entrance of the alleyway and slightly smile. Finally…please just take me home…

            Unable to focus on anything the last I hear is a deep voice screaming. “No fucking…THAT BASTARD!!!”


	7. The Unplanned

“That fucking bastard,” I repeat as I stare coldly at the ground.

            I feel myself tremble with rage, but I come to my senses and look back at the girl. I needed to see who she was…if it is a she… Cartman being intoxicated enough to fuck a person, that doesn’t mean it couldn’t have been a transvestite! I’m looking at my options here. Still, let’s just hope its female because it would make my life much less awkward…  Getting closer I can’t see its face yet, the (h/c) hair is cover its face.  The figure was lying down on its stomach…damn must’ve been painful. Jeez, fuck Cartman!

            Looking around, there is a pile of toured up clothing…they look feminine-ish. Kneeling down, I gently flip the person over…

            “Fucking hell…,” I say to myself quietly.

            Goddamn! What the hell was (f/n) doing here?! I take precaution in examining her body…on second thought…maybe her rack wasn’t as bad I thought it was.

 Mentally slapping myself I think to myself, “That asshole is going to pay for this! Still, I need to get (f/n) back home…I can’t let her parents or whoever lives with her see her like this though…”

Picking her up bridal style, I make my way to my room. While walking, I make sure to put on whatever was left her clothing…its shame, they were nice too. Once I entered my room, I laid her down gently onto my bed. Seeing her shiver I take my orange parka and lay it on top of her like a blanket.

“No wait…I need to heal her up first I suppose…,” I whisper to myself.

I don’t have much medical supplies, but I guess I’ll just wing it. Fuck, I hope she doesn’t wake up soon. By next morning she might as well feel and look like shit.

“Dammit Cartman! What did she ever do to you,” I shout in frustration as I punch the wall.

Looking at the time, I decide it would be a wise decision to bring her home. I can’t just drop her off the front door like a homeless child. Because I am who I am, I break her into her room through the window and lay her gently in her actual bed. Her room smells so fresh and it’s actually neat! Well, what else would I expect…shaking my head I head home and get ready for school again. Undressing and putting on signature orange parka I head out to school.

“Mmmp mmph mrrmp!”

That bastard better hope he doesn’t run into me today! I am not in the mood. Cartman may me my best friend, but there is no fucking excuse for what he did to (f/n). Her hair was all mangled, her vagina was bleeding and soaking wet, and she’ll probably end up with a ton of bruises! I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t come to school for a while.

“Aye! Kenny! Get back you son of a bitch!”

Jesus Christ! What does he fucking want?!

 “Mmmp mrmmp—,” before continuing to speak, as I look at Cartman…well doesn’t he look like a piece of shit.

If I didn’t know what he did to (f/n) or to anyone, it doesn’t even have to be her, I would have laughed in his fatass face. I was going to talk him and confront him about he did, but considering we are on school grounds, it would be smart to not pick a fight with the imbecile. Now don’t get me wrong, Cartman can be an intelligent person, but for the most part…he was a fucking idiot. Turning away, I ignore the said idiot and walk to class.

I did this for the rest of the week, still trying to figure out a way beside beating the fat out of the bastard, but as the week went by slowly…it went by even slower since (f/n) wasn’t around. Because Kyle and (f/n) are using Google to use their PowerPoint on, Kyle informs us that she’s still alive… After all, they can work together and edit each other’s work at the same time from separate computers. As relieved as I am that she hasn’t let what traumatic incident Cartman did to her get in the way of her studies, why is she?

Maybe she didn’t want to see his face in school…or see anyone in person for a while? After school, walking without (f/n) didn’t seem as cool anymore…like there was a gap in the atmosphere. Stan hasn’t been acting quite right either…he daydreams more than I’ve ever seen him. Maybe it’s because he’s afraid of being someone’s “baby daddy”. Snickering to myself, I earn a suspicious look from Kyle.

“Mmmp mmph,” I ask him.

“Huh? Oh nothing, it’s nothing Kenny…,” Kyle said, getting lost into his project again.

Looking over on his screen, I see him paste some of the information from the Google program to PowerPoint from Microsoft.

“(f/n) and I thought we would work together and format a draft on Google together, and then make a final copy on the actual PowerPoint program,” Kyle said filling in the gaps.

I nodded and watched as I saw a pink box around one of the slide…I guess that means (f/n) was online. Their project looked fairly organized and not half bad.  Not even a second later the pink highlighted slide as gone, I guess she logged off.

“She keeps doing that…she’s never on that long anymore. I wonder what’s going on with her too. She hasn’t been in school all week. I would go to her house, but I can’t just show up. She must have a good reason to skip school for so long…,” Kyle says silently to himself, but just loud enough for me to hear.

I look over at the corner of Kyle’s screen to see their chat box. The last message sent was from last week…two nights before _it_ happened. Looking over at Cartman, I see him trying to sneek a snowball into Stan’s coat while he’s daydreaming again.

“Ah! What the fuck man?!”

“Ahahahah! That’s what you get for not paying attention dumbass!”

How can that bastard act like nothing ever happened…even the night after, he might have looked like a wreck, but he acting as if nothing happened. I wonder if he even got home, or if he gave Mrs. Cartman another panic? Not being to stand it anymore I left to take a breather.

“H-hey Kenny, where ya’ going,” asked Kyle in surprise.

“Mmmp mmph mrrrmmm mmrmph,” I replied.

“Okay…oh and while you’re there! Would you see if they restocked on my favorite ice-cream,” Kyle asked.

I nodded and then left. I told Kyle I would be going to the small convenient store by Tweek’s Coffee. Fibbing, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go and grab something to eat for dinner…maybe a poptart?  Heading into the store, I quickly head over to the frozen section and see if they restocked their frozen treats.

“Mmmp mmp mrrmmph,” I say to myself.

Moving forward to the section of poptart goodness, I buy a random packet and head to the cash register. There weren’t too many people in here today…not like that’s a surprise. Walking towards the cashier, I look down and read the back of the package as I wait. Unaware, an idiot just happens to bump into me and makes me drop my fucking poptart!

“Mmmp mmph?!”

How could someone so stupid and reckless—

“I-I’m sorry…K-kenny?!”

Looking down, it would appear I have bumped into the infamous…(f_n)?! On floor, she scrambles to pick up what was in her back. Like I’ve said before, she is a complete clutz. Sighing I reach out my hand, looking over at the packet of poptarts now stepped on by some stranger, and bring her up from the floor.

  “…t-thanks Kenny…,” she says quietly, not looking me in the face.

“Mmmp mmmph mrrm,” I ask her nonchalantly.

“U-um…I can’t tell you here…,” she says looking back and forth in the store, “Is there anywhere we can talk…privately?”

Nodding, I decide to bring her to my house. I figured my parents would be either too high to care or aren’t home. My brother shouldn’t be home until midnight, and my sister has after school activities. While walking to my house I notice the atmosphere around (f/n) to be slightly off. Normally she’s all up spirit and optimistic…as of now she looks like a wreck. I guess I can’t blame her. I haven’t known the girl for too long, but from what Cartman did to her…I wonder if she’s wearing makeup to cover up her bruises and cuts?

Trying to lighten the mood, I hold my mitten hand with her bare hand as we walk. Look up at her I giving her a reassuring nod, and that’s how our walk went to my house. You would probably think of it to be extremely or even deadly awkward…to be truthful…I actually found it to be quite calming.

With the house in slight distance view, I warned her of the quality and standards my house holds.

“Trust me, I don’t mind at all Kenny,” (f/n) said with a forced smile.

Even though she went through that kind of experience, she still smiles…even forces it on her face!

Silently walking to my room, I turn around and grab (f/n) firmly on the shoulders and scold, “Mmmp mmrph! Mmmp mmmph mmrrrm mmp!”

Looking at me in shock and slightly taken back I continue, “Mmp mmmph mrmp mmrp—“

Falling down, (f/n) jumps on top of me crying. Fuck! _Great_ , now I made the poor girl cry! I-I didn’t mean to make (f/n) cry…damn it all! First I save her, then I die and somehow she remembers…or the guys are messing with me, and then I save her twice from fucking Cartman…literally!

Looking on the ground I see the plastic bag (f/n) had been carrying since we bumped into each other…I wonder what’s inside. Suddenly, I feel a wet substance seep into my parka. Damn! She really is upset; before I ask her what’s wrong she confesses…

“K-kenny! I don’t know what’s wrong with me…for the past week I’ve felt nauseous…but I don’t want to think that…oh god,” she cries, wheezing from time to time, “My guardian told me to consider the option that I’m…but I didn’t want to accept it! She said I had to buy one and we would go to the doctor later next week…you probably think I’m a slut or some skank…”

“What?! I could never…plus I witnessed what happened…,” I think to myself.

Holding her closer, I pull her into a tight embrace and do my best to comfort her…

“I just don’t know…what if I’m—“

Removing my hood, I realize how serious the current situation is and suggest for her to get a pregnancy test like from the convenient store we were just—oh…

“Oh! I got…a pregnancy test stick already…that’s what was in my bad,” she said shyly as she went through the small plastic bag and showed me it.

“U-um…where’s your bathroom? That is i-if I can use it,” she said nervously and distraught.

Snickering at her appearance, I showed her the way to the bathroom and waited…

“I’m going to fucking get Cartman for this if he got her pregnant,” I think furiously, while imagining all the different tactics to torture the fat boy.

Coming out of the door, unnoticed by me, I am interrupted in my thoughts when (f/n) comes out of the door staring at the ground… Attempting to see what was wrong, she looks at me with heavy tears streaming down her face…

“Fucking hell…,” I think to myself.

Reaching out to her, she pushes herself onto me and sobbing intently into my orange parka. I gently stroke her back in comfort letting her cry… Resting my chin on top of her (h/c) hair, she pulls me into the bathroom and shows me the three positive tests. I take all three and put the sticks back into (f/n)’s plastic bag for her to show her…g-guardian? Whoever the hell that person is…but considering the importance (f/n) has of her, I would assume she’s like a parent to (f/n) if not more or less.

“Thank you Kenny for all your help…I think I should be getting home now though,” she says, her voice dry from all of her sour cries.

“Tomorrow I’ll confront that fucker for you. I’m not going to hold back any longer, and this is a perfect reason not to,” I say with determination.

“I s-suppose you could…it’s not like Eric would remember what he did to me that night…,” (f/n) confesses and uses her good hind to wipe her face from the salty tears that were shed.

As she does so, however, clear as the sun, I see a bruise under her eye. Gently grabbing hold of her chin, I use my gloved hand to wipe off her makeup. I knew it! Seething with rage, I clench my jaw and look away, my fists trembling…

“D-don’t get any more mad, please! T-this is bad enough already…you getting all worked up won’t solve anything,” she’s scolds me with confidence.

Taking a deep breath, she ruffles my blond hair and gives me warm smile.

“Really now, your just like a kid haha,” she says jokingly as she starts to call for a cab.

Waiting for the cab to arrive, we both stand side by side, looking forward as the sun sets. Once arriving, (f/n) gets on her tip-toes and gives me a peck on the cheek as I was in deep thought on how I would murder Cartman.

Whispering in my ear she quietly says, “I know you’re aware that you shouldn’t be alive either…”

Getting to the cab, she waves and says to me from a distance, “I’ll repay you for saving my life! No matter what Kenny, I promise!”

Watching her cab leave, I say to myself quietly,” Having you remember me die is enough as a repayment…”

Turning around and walking back into my house, I lift up my hood and hear a shattered glass being made multiple times…my parents must be home.

“Wait—where did they come in if (f/n) and I had been waiting in the front of the house the whole time,” I think in a panic.

 Rubbing the bridge of my nose, my dad comes through the window to walk right back inside in a drunken stature.

“Mm mmph mmph mp,” I curse under my breath as I head upstairs getting changed into my outfit…

 

The next day of school went by all the same. Stan was daydreaming, Kyle was working vigorously on his and (f/n)’s project, and I was ignoring that asshole Cartman. Nothing in particular happened in school, but it did afterschool. Walking from school to the park, in the distance was a figure sitting on the swing. Squinting to focus my view, it looked to be (f/n). What the hell was she doing here? Well, I guess had told her I would confront Cartman about what he did…

“What the fuck is this skank doing here,” Cartman asked.

“Shut your mouth asshole,” Kyle defended.

Stan broke free from his daydreaming to see (f/n). Why the hell is Stan giving (f/n) that look?!

Flinching a bit from her swing seat, I look up at her to see Cartman sneaking up behind (f/n) and pushing her off the swing. As she lies on the ground, face-front, I can revision how she looked that same night when she got sexually abused by Cartman… Seething with rage, I tackle the laughing fat grunt and punch him repeatedly in the face.

“Whoa! Dude, Kenny, stop,” plead Kyle and Stan trying to hold me back.

“Stop it!”

Pulled back by the two, I look over at (f/n).

“What the fuck is your problem dude?! Can’t you take a fucking joke,” Cartman yells while rubbing his swollen face.

“Seriously man, why did you just go and beat Cartman up… _not like he didn’t deserve it_ , but seriously dude, why,” ask Stan.

Shoving the two away, I remove my hood and roar, “That fucker needs to pay for what he did to (f/n)! But he probably wouldn’t remember…tsk…it wouldn’t fucking surprise me since you were fucking drunk!”

“W-what the fuck are you talking about Kenny, freaking dumbass poor psychopath,” Cartman replies, attempting to play ignorant.

“Kenny, what the fuck are you talking about,” Kyle hisses at me.

“He fucking harassed her sexually in a fucking alleyway! I saw him leave it, but once I went to investigate what he was doing there…I SAW HER FUCKING UNCONCIOUS WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON,” I reply in a sour tone, my body begin to tremble with rage.

“What the…Cartman?!”

“Shut the fuck up, you Jew! Like I would rape that dumb skank…I don’t know what you see in her anyways,” Cartman defended.

“H-how did you—,” Kyle stuttered unable to find the right words to complete a valid sentence.

“Oh come on! It’s so fucking obvious that you like he Jew!”

Looking over at Stan, his facial expression suddenly changes stone cold after Cartman’s statement.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” I think to myself, face palming in disbelief.

“How…,” asked (f/n) silently, shivering.

“I didn’t tell you anything about that! How did you know…did you watch me get harassed by this _fatass_ and just wait to show up like a hero,” shrieked (f/n) in confusion.

“N-no it’s not that I—“

“Wait…so Cartman really did have his way with you…,” Stan and Kyle questioned simultaneously.

“Y-yes,” she confessed taking a glance at Stan before looking down, “he overheard Wendy and I talking…about her being—“

“N-no (f/n)…that’s…,” Stan stuttered attempting to stall her from continuing, but I had sudden interest in this topic too.

“But Stan, she did tell you…didn’t she? W-wendy’s pregnant…and…so am I,” (f/n) exclaimed, crying as she said the last few words.

“Does that mean that…YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I’LL FUCKING MURDER YOU FATASS,” Kyle exclaimed, tackling Cartman to ground beating him recklessly, with tears streaming down his face.

“S-shes—that skanks lying,” Cartman tried to excuse.

“You got (f/n)…oh my god,” Stan said, looking nauseous and soon throwing up.

Not trying to retain Kyle, that bastard is getting what he deserves and that’s not even the half of it! Just wait until its my turn—

“K-kenny…can you please walk me home…,” asked (f/n) silently while swaying back and forth in a dizzy motion, “I d-don’t feel so good…”

Before I was able to say anything, (f/n) collapsed, but I caught her just in time. She looked so pale, but her face looked gentle…almost like an angel surrounded by her (h/c) (h/t) hair… Sighing, I begin to carry her bridal style to the hospital…She needs a doctor now, this can’t wait until next week! I highly doubt either of them noticed we left or are leaving.

 

“Well she most likely is pregnant…it’s hard to make out, but we are able to notify you of the numbers and genders later on,” informed the doctor.

I’m surprised he knows what’s going on the screen…I can barely make out a thing!

“Mmmp mmmp mmrrmph?!”

“Oh, well, the fetus is too small to get harmed this early in the pregnancy. On the contrary, your lovely girlfriend can still become harmed but not as easily,” the doctor replied, eyeing (f/n).

“Mmp mrrmph!”

“Ahem, well don’t forget to back in three week or if problems ever occur. If you have any questions, use the internet,” the doctor said as he began to leave.

What a fucking lazy ass—

“K-kenny?”

Looking straight up I’m surprised she’s awake…I didn’t she would be awake yet. No matter, I’m glad…I suppose. Assuming she is confused, considering she’s looking around the place like a dork, I explain what happened.

“O-oh…I see then,” (f/n) spoke, saddened, as she rests her casted hand on her belly, “I suppose it’s just you and me…but don’t worry your Mommy and Auntie will here for you!”

“You know…you could always getting an abortion—, “I suggest but become cute off.

“No! No matter what happens I will make sure it lives…no matter who’s the father…,” (f/n) says as she crosses her arms over her stomach protectively… Why does she have to act all cute and innocent?! 

Looking away…blushing, maybe…I suggest to leave. Not arguing, she nods her head and we leave the hospital together…

 

As were walking, (f/n) and I decide to relax and just walk around town.

“I wonder what it’ll be like when it grows up…,” (f/n) asks to herself as she lightly pats her flat stomach.

“With you around, probably an amazing kid…but you’ll be growing pretty soon too,” I say jokingly as I pull down my hood needing some fresh air.

Earning a light punch on the chest, (f/n) turns around and walks ahead to the pond up ahead.

“C’mon Kenny,” she yells from a distance as she sits down by the docks letting her legs hang from the edge.

 Sitting next to her, we both look at the sun setting through the forest…

            “You know what Kenny…I’m scared,” (f/n) says in a hushed tone.

            “Don’t you have your guardian or whomever to support you,” I ask raising an eyebrow.

            “Yeah but—“

            “Listen, my parents aren’t the best and they could give less than one fuck if I’m gone! Hell they’d probably just replace me…you know that…I can’t die, but be grateful you have someone who _can_ and _will_ support you,” I say to (f/n), staring deeply into her (e/c) eyes.

            “Who is this ‘guardian’ anyway,” I ask her.

            “She’s my aunt…my parents…they’re not here anymore. They didn’t someone like me around…I guess they couldn’t handle it. The first time we moved into South Park, my whole family was being chased by the government over some ‘gift’ I had over the internet… I don’t think they were able to take anymore and one day I came home to my aunt instead of my parents. So, because she is now my guardian since that day I refer her as that…to others,” (f/n) explained.

            Smirking I reply, “I guess that means we’re the same. My parents are never really _around_ , but when they are—phew, you do not want to see it. I to take actions as— ”

            Shit! I almost told her who Mysterion was…maybe if I do she won’t—no! She can’t know…I don’t know her well enough anyway! I feel for (f/n), but I need some time before I can fully trust her.

            “You what,” (f/n) asks.

            Waving my hands and shaking my head left and right I exclaim, “N-nothing! Just forget I said anything!”

            Giggling she replies, “You’re really silly you know that? Haha…”

            Putting back on my hood, I pretend to laugh a long with her. Damn, that was way too close!

            “Mrrmph mmp,” I suggested.

            “I suppose your right, it is getting late…I think I’m going to take another cab. Kenny, c-can you—“

“Mmmhmm,” I reply nodding my head.

“Thank you,” she exclaims happily, and we both wait for her cab as I soon leave for home afterwards.

 

Next day of school, I find myself being dragged by fatass pleading for some shitty reason into the showers of the boy’s locker room after school.

            “C’mon Keeeennnnyy—! You know that skank is lying! She—“

            “Mmmph mrrmp! Mmmhhmm mmrrmph,” I shout in furry.

            “Do you have the proof with you,” asks Cartman.

            “Mmm mmph,” I retort in anger.

            “Well, if you don’t have any proof that I was drunk and sexually abused said ‘(f/n)’ then I’ve got nothing to worry about,” Cartman replied as he leaned against the arms with his arms crossed in a cocky manner.

            “Mmmp mmhhmm mrrmph,” I replied, crushing the fat ma’s dreams.

            “Well then, I guess I have to get rid of the maggot now won’t I? You know, make a few accidents happen to where she has a ‘miscarriage’,” Cartman retorts, smirking at me.

            Pulling my hood down with my blond hair messy, I angrily yell, “If you do one fucking thing to harm her and her fetus, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

            “Tsk, tsk, tsk, if only you could Kenny. I thought Mysterion was supposed to protect South Park and its citizens. Plus, don’t tell me Kyle isn’t the only one falling for (f/n)?! Ha, you falling for such a low-life ska—”

Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, I hiss into his face, “I will repeat this once, and only once. I will murder you, painfully and slowly, watching you cower and suffer if you do anything to harm (f/n) and her fetus!”

            “You don’t understand Kenny! I thought you supposed to be my best friend! Wendy is fucking pregnant…with Stan! That night, I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to forget and wish I hadn’t ever heard what those two hippies were talking about,” Cartman pleads.

            “That’s still not an excuse for what you did to (f/n), you bastard! Head my warning fatass,” I reply, letting Cartman go, putting my hood back on, and leaving for the next class.


	8. Incomplete

            News spread like a wild fire in South Park. There isn’t one sec that can go by without someone hearing something they shouldn’t…and then telling the next person they see. At first, I didn’t think anyone knew of my existence. However, I soon realized that I had more than just my guardian to be there for me. The sun was shining its brightest, and the wind was blowing slightly hard. Groaning, I get up and pull the (c) covers over my body.

            Knocking on my door my guardian knocks warning, “Dearie, you are going to be late if you don’t wake up this instant.”

            Getting up, I shout, “Wait! What time is it?!”

            “Why it’s only 6:30A.M.,” she said with a coy smile.

            “Oh ha, ha, ha…that was so funny Auntie!”

            Gesturing I get dressed and shower, I took my time in the shower. Then I had decided chose my outfit which consisted of a (c) fleece on top of a (c) blouse with ruffles on it. I wore a plain (c) belt in the middle, with (c) leggings and (c) mini-skirt. Twirling around in the mirror, I exit the door. I haven’t been in school in a while, but I informed my guardian I would go today.

            “I wonder how Wendy is doing,” I ask myself quietly.

            We are both somewhat in the same situation…I mean we are both pregnant. Then again, I was sexually harassed…and she did it in the heat of the moment. Sighing to myself, I rest my hand on my abdomen and close my eyes. I hope you make it into this world…even though you don’t have a father around. Hell, I wouldn’t accept Cartman to be the father if he volunteered!

_“He fucking harassed her sexually in a fucking alleyway! I saw him leave it, but once I went to investigate what he was doing there…I SAW HER FUCKING UNCONCIOUS WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON,” Kenny replied in a sour tone, his body begin to tremble with rage._

            Shaking my head, I began to walk to school. Breathing, my breath can be faintly seen because of the cold weather. It wasn’t freezing, but it was cold enough to see your breath. At least I have adjusted to the temperatures out here. Realizing I needed to cross the street, I blindly walk across to Tweek’s Coffee Shop to get myself a sandwich. Hearing a horn honk frequently, I stop to turn around to see a car heading my direction. Unable to move, a sudden burst of flashback from what happened before…the gore…the blood…Kenny…

_“I’m sorry this happened,” he says with sincerity._

_Taken back once more I exclaim, “O-oh this, hehehe, its nothing. Trust me it could have been much worse…even if I did get hit. I should be saying that to you...”_

_“But you already did dumbass,” he cut me off._

“I’m sorry Kenny…,” I whisper to myself, my eyes open widely in terror.

            Preparing myself for the impact, I get pushed over to the sidewalk as he lays on top me.…who was…

            “Goddamn! First you ignore everyone, then you stop coming to school period! Were you trying to kill yourself because of your pregnancy or…?!”

            “K-k-kyle,” I ask, a little weary.

            “You—YOU CAN’T DO THAT! YOU NEED TO LIVE—,” screams Kyle as he hovers over me from the fall.

            Blushing, I look away and whisper, “U-um…Kyle, could you…”

            “Huh? Oh…ahem…sorry (f/n)…”

            Sitting up, I wave my hand in reassurance, “It’s not a problem…”

            “Yes it is! Why didn’t you move out of the way,” questioned Kyle.

            “It wasn’t because I wanted to commit suicide…but it was because of last time,” I replied, my voice gradually becoming lower.

            Looking at me directly in the eye, he replies, “(f/n)…I’m sorry.”

            “I already told you, its fine,” I reassured, looking down.

            Changing the subject, Kyle asks, “Considering you’re all dressed, does that mean you are going to school say?”

            I nod as he asks, “Then…may I have the obligation to walk you?”

            Giggling, I accept, and he pulls me up from the ground. As we walked, we stopped to get myself a sandwich. They ran out of my usual, so I decided to pick a random one there. If you try new things, maybe you’ll like it right? Well…food-wise anyway.

            “You know (f/n), I’ve missed seeing you in real life…I mean we have our project online, but you know…,” said Kyle.

            “I know…I’ve…missed you too Kyle,” I say as I turn around to give him a genuine smile.

            Looking at him, I noticed something sparkly within his eyes, but he looked happy so I decided not to overthink it.

            “I’m almost done with the slides…it looked like you were—,” replied Kyle.

            “Yup! I’m all finished,” I say happily.

            “That’s good. All we need to do now is transfer the data to the other software,” Kyle informed me.

            I nodded, think deeply to myself.

            Ruffling my hair, Kyle says, “I’m glad you’re coming to school again…I don’t blame you for not coming to school because of that night with Cartman. I’m actually surprised you’re talking to me…after I kissed you that same night…”

            Stepping in front of him, I sternly say, “A simple kiss is nothing than losing my virginity to a stranger! Let alone that fatass!”

            Looking down, Kyle breaks into tears as he kneels in front of me.

            “I’m so sorry (f/n). If I h-hadn’t kissed you…y-y-you wouldn’t have left. Now you’re pregnant and…it’s my entire fault!”

            Looking down at him, I kneel down and ask him, slightly scared, “W-when you kissed me…did you honestly obtain feelings for me?”

            His red eyes met my (c) eyes, as he replied, “I do have feelings for you (f/n).”

            Hugging him, I whisper, “Even if your friend impregnated me with his seed?”

            Nodding his head, we both get up and walk hand in hand.

            Entering the school, the same business went around a usual. Wendy and I have gotten closer because we both share the same situation of being pregnant. Our classes went on as usual, but Stan gives Kyle and me certain looks when he sees us together…

As of now, it’s been a several weeks already. Wendy doesn’t show as much as I do, but Kyle jokes around by saying it’s because it’s Cartman’s infant. I haven’t talked to Kenny in a while, and I have been trying to ignore Cartman as long as I can. Nevertheless, cases of Mysterion have increased since I have gotten closer to Kyle. I suppose it’s just a coincidence…

           

“Hey (f/n)!”

            Turning around, I see a figure running towards me in the hallway. It looks to be Stan, considering he wears his signature beanie with a puffball. He must take good care of it if he had it for so long. School had just ended, and I haven’t had a decent conversation with Stan in a while…it couldn’t hurt could it?

            “Hey Sta—“

            Before I could finish my sentence, I’m picked up bridal style. Looking up, I see Stan’s face and cuddle myself closer, careful to not fall and hurt the both of us. Setting me down, I realize we are in the park.

            “(f/n)—I need…I need to tell you something…,” he says as he takes quick intakes a breath.

            “Stan! Are you okay? Was I too heavy? I’m sorry,” I exclaim in a panic, considering he was carrying for two.

            Laughing slightly as I was all over him trying to see if he was hurt, he replies, “I’m fine (f/n). How do you manage to be so cute?”

            As he stood up straight, I hit him roughly in the arm.

            “Hey! What was that for?!”

            Rolling my eyes, I ask, “What’s going on Stan? Why did you bring me here…why are we alone here?"

            Not looking me in the eyes, he confesses, “…I wanted to spend time with you…”

            “What about Wendy? She’s pregnant,” I scold him loudly, ”She needs you more than ever!”

            “…it’s not mine…”

            Taken back I exclaim, “That’s impossible…but…how do you know?”

            Sitting down on the swings, he explains, “During the first month…we went into an ultra sound…Wendy…she felt more distant. The first time we fucked was the first and last, but now she kept looking at me…almost doubtful. She secretly took a DNA test…but it didn’t match…so…it’s not mine…”

            Looking at him from the swing next to me, I ask, “Is that why you brought me here…”

            “No. No it’s not. Since we are on the topic anyhow, I’m curious if she told you anything about this? You two are like pregnant-buddies or something like that?”

            Nodding my head in disagreement, I said, “Her closest friend, Bebe, would have been told. Plus, all we fucking talk about is anything pregnancy related. I highly doubt I would be told anything like that…but no I know nothing…I’m sorry Stan.”

            I turn away from his face and took interest into the snow on the ground. Sighing, we just sat quietly in our separate swings.

            Getting up, wanting to be free from the thick air, Stan stops me, “(f/n)…can you come over to my place…maybe to watch a movie…I could really use a friend at the moment…”

            Suspicious I ask, while rubbing my swollen abdomen, “What about Kyle, Kenny…Cartman? I mean, they are your long-time, closest friend, aren’t they?”

            Giving me a slight glance from the corner of his eye, he replies, “Well I figured since I already have one friends already around…and because you might know how to give more logical advice than the guys—“

            Getting up from the swing set, I stand in front of Stan and lend out a hand.

            “Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to watch a movie or not,” I asked smugly.

            Laughing, he takes my hand gently and we walk towards his house. There wasn’t anything special to his house, but looking around I notice portraits of his family. Walking up the staircase, I ask about a female with braces in one of the portraits.

            “Huh? Oh yeah, she’s my rotten head sister. A fucking gremlin if you ask me, but you know she has her own life now. Well, she’s in college…still calls me a fucking turd though…”

            Nodding my head in understanding, we proceed to his room. Going through his box of DVD’s I find a memorable show, “Phillip and Terrance: Asses on Fire”.

            “Man! This brings back memories,” exclaimed Stan.

            Inserting the disc, I sit down on his bed as he sits on the floor and watch the movie. Laughing at some parts, we realize how oblivious we were to how bad this movie really as. Nevertheless, it was still catchy. Laughing, I didn’t notice Stan staring at me. When I did, I smiled at him genuinely.

            “How far are you along,” Stan asked.

            “About seven weeks or so,” I answered.

            “Really?! I mean, I knew you were pregnant, but I didn’t think you would be that far along!”

            “Huh,” I asked in confusion.

            “I-I mean, I would have thought you were much farther along than just seven weeks,” Stan exclaimed embarrassingly.

            “It’s fine. To be honest, Kyle says it must be because I’ve been carrying that fatass Cartman’s child,” I reply with a giggle.

            Looking at me longingly, Stan looks down at my swollen abdomen.

            “Um…may I—“

            Nodding, I take his hand and put it on top of my abdomen.

            “I’m not sure if you can feel anything, but the little guy is in there,” I gestured.

            “I can feel it slightly…that’s amazing,” Stan said astounded.

His eyes glistened with pure fascination. Giggling at his facial expression, he notices and retreats his hand while looking away. He looked away and blushed…how cute!

“H-hey! What are you staring for (f/n),” asked Stan embarrassingly.

“Your face is just too cute Stan,” I said as I giggled more.

Putting his attention back to the movie, we sit calmly, now both on the floor. It wasn’t as uncomfortably as I though it be…maybe that’s because his floor s so soft.

Almost falling asleep, Stan asks me, “(f/n)…what should I do about Wendy?”

“Well…she is your girlfriend. If she truly still feels affectionate for you, then she would want to raise the baby, though not yours, with you. Well…that is if you still love her…”

“Actually…(f/n) that’s what I had wanted to talk to you about…,” Stan informs looking nauseous.

Rushing to the bathroom, he throws up harshly. Slightly worried, I knock on his bathroom door, caressing my swollen abdomen.

“S-stan, are you alright?”

Opening the door slightly, he gradually comes out of the bathroom.

“Y-y-yeah…I’m fine. I just wanted to let you know that…,” he confesses while cleaning off the excess vomit, “…that I want to be with you and your—“

Holding my hands up as a signal to stop talk, I nod in disagreement.

Sorely confessing, “I want you to be there for me and my child Stan…but I don’t know if I can…”

Understanding Stan leaves it be and says, “I…I understand (f/n)…it’s fine…Would you want a glass of water or—“

“I think a walk home would suffice,” I request truthfully.

“Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home,” Stan asks.

“Stan, you live across from Kyle and me,” I say jokingly.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, we both leave to walk me home. It didn’t take long, but Stan stayed until I was fully inside my house. Once I was inside, I realized it was late enough that my guardian was already asleep. Looking into the kitchen for my late dinner, on the counter was a note. Going into the fridge, just as the note claimed, a dish was pre-made for me to eat! Considering I’m eating for two…or three…the doctor hasn’t clarified yet. I have begun to have a bigger appetite than usual…After I had eaten dinner; I had decided to finish up the homework assigned to be due this Friday.

Suddenly, my stomach began to hurt immensely.  Clutching my abdomen gently but firmly, I began to feel dizzy.

Suddenly, I heard my window open as a few stomps and grunts were made climbing in. Resting my back at the post of my bed, helpless and weak…I could a figure…in the form of what appeared to be a raccoon?

“Hahahaha! The Coon has returned, and his first act of justice is fixing you and your pest!”

Before I could reply, everything blacked out for me.

 

Opening my eyes slightly, I could feel myself being carried roughly by thick arms. My vision wasn’t the best as of the moment, but I could make out a fairly chubby face. Thinking of the tubbiest people I know….I could only think of one thing.

“…C-cartman…,” I weakly exclaim.

He didn’t answer me, but a quick glance towards me reveals he heard me. Without his dumb voice and retorts in reply, sent shivers down my spine. Why was he being so serious all of a sudden? Then again…I haven’t seen the guy in weeks! This place was unfamiliar to me…where were we?!

“…stupid fucking skank…ruining…Wendy…pest…,” Cartman muttered ever so silently to himself that I could barely make anything out.

Before I knew it, I was being blind folded. Suddenly, I was laid gently on a cold metal-like platform.

“C-cartman! What—what are you going to—,” I pleaded.

“Shut the fuck up bitch! This is your fucking fault and YOUR fucking child! I can’t have a child with my love because this one exists! Now just shut the fuck up! And the name is The Coon, you shit-faced-cock-sucker!”

 Crying silently, I hear glass being broken…

“Cartman, you don’t have to do this. Just let her fucking go,” a deep, scratchy voice called out.

“No—! I won’t Mysterion,” exclaimed Coon, “I have some business with this skank!”

“You fucking bastard let her go! Surely, you can live with ignoring someone. After all, you do that a fucking lot,” retorted Mysterion angrily. 

I couldn’t see anything but could it be….could Mysterion be the same one from the incident with Cartman last time…

_Unable to focus on anything the last I hear is a deep voice screaming. “No fucking…THAT BASTARD!!!”_

“Mysterion! Please! Please help me…I don’t want anything to happen to us. Please—,” I desperately pleaded.

“Shut up bitch,” Cart—I mean The Coon demanded as he took off my blind fold.

From what I could see, my clothes had been replaced with rags. I was chained onto a metal table, in which had a guillotine hanging from above me! Cartman is a fucking psychopath!

“(f/n)—,” exclaimed Mysterion, as he leaped towards me, but falling into a trap of robe.

He was now hanging upside down, his face gradually becoming darker shades of red.

“Hahahaha! I thought you were supposed to be smart! Oh well, even if you were, you would not be able to surpass my genius-ness,” the Coon retorted.

 Pulling down a lever, the guillotine was making its way down, reaching my abdomen first. Crying, I struggled to break free.

While I was trying hard to break loose, Cartman took rope and wrapped it tightly around Mysterion’s neck!

“Now I’ll be the only hero in South Park. You hear me! You hear me Kenny,” retorted Cartman.

“Your…you’re a monster,” I whisper, exhausted from my burst of energy used to break free in failed attempts.

            “That’s right. Die you fucking poor-ass poser. I am the one and only hero here! This is my place to shine! Hahaha.”

            Ignoring Cartman’s threats, I look up hopelessly at the guillotine along with Mysterion.

            “That’s right Mysterion! Take your punishment for being nothing, but a pest to South Park. I hope you’ll remember Kenny that the Coon also known as Eric Cartman is the one and only hero!”

            “What about Batman or the Avengers? They seem to be number heroes too,” retorted Mysterion.

            “Shut the fuck up Kenny! You know what I fucking mean,” replied Cartman tightening the rope around Mysterion’s neck.

            “Kenny…Kenny and…Mysterion,” I think loudly to myself while watching him get strangled by Cartman, “Kenny…is Mysterion…but…”

            Not wanted to witness anymore I yell across to Kenny, “Mysterion! Please! I believe you can beat fatass over here! Please….for me! For my unborn child…please…save us…,” before I could finish I begin to feel myself pass out.

            Before I could entirely, a slight cut into my skin. Screaming in agony, my vision becomes distorted as I see Kenny…Mysterion break loose and beat up Kenny. Suddenly the slicing of my innards stops.

            Looking over to the closest figure, I reply weakly before I pass out, “…thank you…”

             

            Waking up, I feel my surroundings weakly with my broken hand…soon realizing to use my right hand. My eyesight needing a few minutes to adjust to the bright light, I feel another hand. Looking around weakly, I find a blur of blonde, white, and orange. Trying to sit up, I feel an immense pain in the abdomen. Approaching to touch it, a hand stops me and I turn around to the owner of the hand.

            “…(f/n)…”

            My vision focusing…I see its Kenny with his hood down. Smiling, I caress his face. Making my way down towards his neck, I notice a scar…

            “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Kenny…,” I reply looking down.

            Looking at me confused, he asks, “What could you be sorry for?”

            “It’s my fault you have that scar on your neck…”

            Pointing to his neck, Kenny replies, “This? Oh, my dad became a bit too wasted a few nights ago and—“

            “Don’t lie to me,” I exclaim, still staring downward, “It looks fresh, I bet it still hurts.”

            Lifting my hand to touch it, he winces.

            “I told you so…”

            Averting his gaze to the wall, he stays silent.

            “I know you’re Mysterion, Kenny. You saved me last night, and I am more than grateful for what you have done! Yet…I still haven’t done anything for you…”

            “You know I’m—,” he asked in shock.

            Nodding, he looks at me sorrowful.

            “What’s with the sad face, Kenny? I mean, you saved the little one and me,” I say attempting to cheer him up.

            Trying to sit up again, another jolt of intense pain strikes me, and I continue to lie down. Needing to feel my abdomen, I stare up at the ceiling to feel it being flat…Looking over at Kenny, he averts eye contact. Regardless of the pain, I sit up and cry. Whimpering, a pair of strong arms wrap around my frail body.

            “I’m so sorry (f/n),” Kenny whispers to me.

            Coming into the doors, the doctors come in, informing me what I have already figured out for myself. Thus causing me to cry harder into Kenny’s parker as he caresses my head and rubs my back in comfort…

           


	9. Crying Hearts

“I’m so sorry (f/n),” I whisper to her.  
Coming into the doors, the doctors come in, informing us what we had already figured out. Thus causing her to cry harder into my parka as I caress her head and rub her back in comfort…  
“Why did this happen,” (f/n) asked angrily, thick tears sliding down her face.  
“I’m sorry…I could have done something…,” I think to myself.  
She looked up to me from my parka, but she had not left her tightened grasp. I looked at her with my bright blue eyes, saddened. Moaning, she dug her face onto my shoulder and cried harder. I didn’t know how long we’ve been here, but it must have been a while.  
“Miss (l/n), um…Mister Mccormic needs to leave. You will need to be staying a few more nights to check…after what just occurred…,” said the nurse, as she left solemnly.   
Being pushed back lightly, I got up with a now soaking parka. Timidly, she lifted up a shaking right hand barely grabbing the bottom of his parka. Her other arm limp held her broken left hand weighing it down like a boulder.   
Turning around, I put my hand on her shoulder, and I look at her with a small smile. From her expression, she knew my blue eyes held enormous amount of sympathy for me…  
Giving her a hug, I rub her back and whispers, “I’ll be back…I need to make it up to you—”  
Pushing me away, she yells fiercely, “You saved my life first! I owe you more…even if you couldn’t…you can’t avenge it…”  
Confused, I open my mouth to speak but was cut off once more.  
“…i-it’s…it’s my job to do that Kenny…,” silently said (f/n).  
Nodding, I get up and leave silently…thinking to myself.  
“a-ah…Kenny…wait…,” (f/n) pleaded lightly, but I as too deep in thought to notice.   
Exiting the building, I stand outside the entrance doorway. Thinking I should be on my way home…I just…I can’t fucking accept this! It fucking died! It’s dead…because I couldn’t save it…now (f/n) has no child…and Cartman…CARTMAN! He’ll fucking pay! THAT BASTARD! He’s fucking lucky if I don’t bump into the poor bastard at this moment.   
Lifting up the hood of my parka, I sigh and walk towards the park. I don’t necessarily feel like going home right away…anyway everyone’s probably fighting or dead drunk.   
“I can’t fucking wait for tomorrow…” I mutter to myself. 

Not surprisingly Cartman has missed out on school…again. It’s been four days, and he doesn’t have a fucking vagina to get his fatass to school and face (f/n) or me. Then again, (f/n) has been forced to stay at home and is currently taking therapy. I haven’t heard from her since. I don’t believe anyone knows of her situation. In fact, the school just said she was ill for the time being. I wonder if she called in for a special request or some shit like that…  
“Kenny! It’s been four days…do you know anything about (f/n),” asked Stan abruptly as I closed my locker.  
“Mmmp mrrmph,” I ask.  
If anything, I would believe hey would know about (f/n) than I would. She didn’t e-mail them or something? Not even texts…call? Then again…what would I expect? She just lost her fucking fetus!  
“Oh…well…I hope her baby is alright. I mean we wouldn’t want it to get ill too…hehe,” Stan replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Not knowing what to say, we both look in the opposite direction from each other.  
Not long after, Kyle joins in our conversation, “Yo! Are you guys going to the park…to I don’t know hang out?”  
Both nodding, not minding the suggestion, we walk together, not speaking a word to each other. We haven’t spoken to one another in a while…not since (f/n) was absent. Still, what happened to that fucking fatass. Looking at Stan to my left, I stare deeply into his eyes…they look…lonely?  
“Mmmp mmrph mmp mmph,” I ask, abruptly.  
“Yeah Stan, where is Wendy? I haven’t seen you two together since…damn…I haven’t seen you two together in a while,” asked Kyle after me.  
Looking up at us, dark circle under his eyes…were those there before…he exclaimed, “…we broke…”  
“W-what,” shouted Kyle in surprise, “W-why would you—”  
“She…it wasn’t mine! She wasn’t pregnant with my child…,” said Stan angrily stopping by the swings at the park.  
Leaning against the poles holding the swing set up and Kyle sitting on the other swing, we sat quietly among one another.   
“I-I asked her if she still wanted to—I ask her…but she pushed me away when I did…”  
“Wait! So you volunteered to still be the…erm…father figure,” asked Kyle, unsure if he was clarified.  
“(f/n) recommended I do so…I wasn’t sure if I should have left her, and she suggested I ask her…god this sounds so stupid. She explained it better,” Stan exclaimed embarrassed, kicking the snow slightly.   
“Its fine…she can…uh—,” Kyle attempted to comfort.  
Sighing while pinching my noise in the pathetic effort done by Kyle…from the corner of my eye…Cartman…and…are you fucking kidding me?!  
Anger infused within me, I ran towards Cartman not saying a word. Sighting me, Cartman halts, whispers into Wendy’s ear and runs away. Who the fuck abandons a pregnant women?! Then again, the same person who would abort it…He doesn’t think about the same for Wendy?! I won’t fucking allow it!  
Sprinting after the fatass—why is he so fucking fast?!   
“Mmmph mmrph,” I shout after him.  
“Shut the fuck! I had my reasons…you wouldn’t understand,” Cartman exclaimed.  
Tripping, I use this to my advantage and tackle him to the ground. Punching his face until he gets a bloody nose, I leave him be just enough to leave him conscious. I wouldn’t leave him this merciful, so I twist his nuts until I get my answers.  
Lifting down my hood, I ask fiercely, “Now friend, what was your reason for doing this to (f/n)!”  
“S-she was—ah—she was in the way,” Cartman replied, clutching the ground; his face twisting in way inhumane.  
“Explain,” I demand as I tighten my grip.  
“Ah—I told her back in there…you must’ve heard—,” he said.  
Thinking deeply, still not releasing my hand…that’s right…  
“Shut the fuck up bitch! This is your fucking fault and YOUR fucking child! I can’t have a child with my love because this one exists! Now just shut the fuck up! And the name is The Coon, you shit-faced-cock-sucker!”  
“…I can’t have a child with my love because this one exists…”  
…but that means…the only one who else is pregnant is…  
Looking at him dully I ask, “You fucked Bebe…I didn’t think you were that desperate to get laid. I mean—(f/n) should be enough! I—”  
“No you fucking—I got Wendy pregnant,” shouted Cartman in my face, his face unbearably showing pain.  
Letting go of my grip on his balls, I look up at him in shock…now it makes sense…but when….how? Wasn’t Stan the first one she did it with…I thought…  
“Yes. Well now you fucking know! God—damnit! Did you have to do that so fucking hard…I mean you never—”  
Putting a hand onto his face, “We never speak of those times! It wasn’t just me…Kyle and Stan…we were all just curios—”  
“You still liked it, you fags,” retorted Cartman.  
“You seemed to enjoy it, now that I recall it. You were a fierce opponent when we dueled with swords…I can—,” I pause, “No! I’m fucking over that…phase…”  
“Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever,” replied Cartman as he got up, slightly red, using the closest wall as support.  
Brushing my shoulder, I threaten, “Don’t ever fucking touch (f/n)…do what you want with Wendy, she isn’t of my concern but Stans…”  
“And here I thought Mysterion watched over everyone—”  
“That doesn’t mean I won’t watch over you fatass…you’re still a risk to us all. I’m watching you. If you fucking do anything wrong, I will hunt you down. I swear to then kill you.”  
Sighing, Cartman turns his head to me and says before walking away, “Fine.”   
Not looking back, I find Stan and Kyle still at the park. I want to inform them that—but I shouldn’t…at least not now. Hopefully, I can see (f/n) tomorrow at her place…after all there’s no school for some holiday shit.

Waking up in the same dirty house, I find it to be the afternoon. What was I—right. I was going to see (f/n) today…or at least make an effort. Getting up, I take a shower and put back on my parka with a shirt and boxers. I’ve only seen her place once…but had I? Err—fuck it, I’ll just go to Stan’s or Kyle’s house and see if I’ll see anything I remember. Then again, there are just about a few hundred homes in this fucking town!

After roaming the streets until six at night…I finally found it! Knocking the door, I hope someone is home, and I’ll be let in! Before knocking on the door, it opens…  
“Hello dear! You must be (f/n)’s friend or boyfriend? Nevertheless, she hasn’t any visitors in a while! Anyhow, I’m her aunt,” she said enthusiastically, “Please, you’re welcome inside if you wish—who am I kidding; that’s probably why you came here! You may come in; I’m going two towns over for her medicine. I’m sure she’ll enjoy the company…so long!”  
As soon as that was finished, she jumped into her vehicle and drove off, but… what just happened? Shaking my head, I go inside and close the door before me. I wonder if she’s upstairs…  
Checking for myself, I open each door on the bottom floors to the top to find (f/n) on the floor. Concerned, I rush into the room; picking her fragile body up…she seems lighter…Shifting into my arms, she opens her (c) eyes slowly.  
“W-who—Kenny,” she exclaims in confusion, pushing me away and curling into a small ball at the corner of her room.  
I lift a hand towards her, my hood still down, and comforting say, “It’s okay. I wanted to see you…”  
“You wanted to or—”  
“I wanted to see you,” I repeat, cutting her off.  
Motioning to her, I set her on my lap and we rock back and forth.   
“T-this is nice…,” she says quietly to herself.  
Gradually, (f/n) reaches for my zipper and tries to unzip my parka…getting up abruptly, making her fall to the floor, I…I don’t know…  
“Please…Kenny…can you please just once…I want my baby…I—”  
Angrily, I grab her shoulders firmly, “You can’t! IT’S GONE! ACCPET THAT IT WILL EVER, NOR CAN IT EVER BE REPLACED!”  
Crying, she desperately tries to remove my parka. Watching her solemnly, I look into her empty eyes as she mutters to herself.  
“…I want my baby…give it back to me…my baby…”  
Getting it off completely, she removes her own shirt off…leaving herself in just a bra and shorts. She attempts to remove my boxers off…  
Slapping her in the face, I hiss, “Wake up! I’m sorry…I’m sorry I could save both of you…but please. Don’t do something you’ll regret…”  
Hugging me, she waits a while until she falls into my lap and grasps my shoulder to whisper to me, “…Kenny…I love you…”  
My eyes open widely…but…being too shocked to comprehend whether she’s so desperate to bullshit me or sincerely mean it…I wanted to believe it…  
… part of me still yearns they remember my death…for once…  
She take off my boxers, and begins to suck on the tip of my cock.  
Smirking I reply, “I guess that means we’re the same. My parents are never really around, but when they are—phew, you do not want to see it. I to take actions as— ”  
Huffing, I begin to feel myself induced with heat…she then removes her shorts and places my hand on her breasts. I squeeze them both tenderly as she now removes her underwear.  
“You know…you could always be getting an abortion—, “I suggest but become cute off.  
“No! No matter what happens I will make sure it lives…no matter who’s the father…,” (f/n) says as she crosses her arms over her stomach protectively… Why does she have to act all cute and innocent?!   
I direct the motion of her hips and her position as I slowly push myself into her vagina.  
“Damnit—you’re so fucking tight,” I stutter, enjoying this moment.  
“I can’t thank you enough for saving me last night. I’m so happy you’re still alive after what that doctor did to you!”  
After million thrusts and blow-jobs…I release my semen into her uterus…her eye’s still emotionless and her face tinted with bright red…as we both cum into one another again, we pass out naked…  
Before falling into complete darkness, (f/n) replies, “….t-thank you…Kenny…”  
With a small smile, she cuddles up to and smiles tenderly into my bare chest; her hands lay upon my toned six pack. Soon after, we pass out into one another on the floor.


	10. Bloody Memories

_“Shut the fuck up bitch! This is your fucking fault and YOUR fucking child! I can’t have a child with my love because this one exists! Now just shut the fuck up! And the name is The Coon, you shit-faced-cock-sucker!”_

_Crying silently, I hear glass being broken…_

_…I begin to feel myself pass out._

_Before I could entirely, a slight cut into my skin. Screaming in agony, my vision becomes distorted as I see Kenny…Mysterion break loose and beat up Kenny. Suddenly the slicing of my innards stops…_

            This wasn’t supposed to happen…

_“No! No matter what happens I will make sure it lives…no matter who’s the father…,” I say as I cross my arms over my stomach protectively…_

It didn’t back then—at least I didn’t think it did. I thought I would have a family…the family I couldn’t have.

_“She’s my aunt…my parents…they’re not here anymore. They didn’t someone like me around…I guess they couldn’t handle it. The first time we moved into South Park, my whole family was being chased by the government over some ‘gift’ I had over the internet… I don’t think they were able to take anymore and one day I came home to my aunt instead of my parents. So, because she is now my guardian since that day I refer her as that…to others,” I said._

I wanted my baby back…my fetus. It didn’t even get a chance to take its very first breath! I was so positive that nothing bad would happen to me…even if I have a high internet value—or did…my parents deleted all my online records on blogging sites since the move. I never thought about it until now—but what if my internet wealth was dangerous. I mean we moved all the way to South Park from (c/n). I was still small so what could I know!

…and to think now I only realized:

_“Sweetie…you know we love you very much…,” said my mother who packed my things rather distressed._

_“We’re taking you…South Park…your….good…,” said my father from the car downstairs._

At that age, I could only stare my parents…confused and oblivious… 

_Tugging the corner of my mother’s, I ask, “Where are we going? Why c-can’t we stay here…I-I don’t want to go…”_

_My mother kneeled down and grasped my shoulder; she said,” Sweetie…this is very hard for the both of us…but we love you…it’s just too much…I—”_

_My father honked the horn—cutting my mother off as she talked to me. Signalling for us to get inside the vehicle, I ruffled the bottom of my (c) skirt and (c) blouse, underneath my (c) long coat. I watched outside the window of the vehicle…all of my friends’ houses and schools…I was moving away. Not wanting to see anymore, I slowly felt myself doze off in the vehicle…_

_Waking up, I feel my father putting a slip of paper between my small mitts._

_“You cannot lose this, okay sweetie? You must knock on that door, and give it to the nice lady who answers…she’ll be you ‘guardian’ in a way,” explained my father as I was taken out of the vehicle…it was slightly cooler than I imagined…_

_Doing as told, the door open to a kind women who greets me immediately, “Hello dearie! What is a cutie-pie such as yourself doing out here in the cold?”_

_Giving her the note, her smile falls slightly, and she takes me in. Soon enough, I figured out she was my aunt…but I was not allowed to touch any social media network…and then I started life here in South Park…_

            Weren’t they proud of a child like me to be ‘famous’—online at the least?! Touching my now flat abdomen…if it was still alive…I would never abandon it. Not even if I couldn’t take care of it—but that wouldn’t be right, would it?

            Lying on the floor of my bedroom, I mutter to myself, “Well…it’s not like I would know, nor do I have any means of figuring out…”

            Gradually, even when just thinking, I begin to break down in tears…just as quickly as I cry it gradually quiets down to then rise up again. I just want my baby…How many days has it even been? I haven’t attended school in a while, but it feels like years have passed by—Yes, I know I’m being exaggerating, but what can you expect?! I’ve been going to seek help, provided by my aunt, to aid me in forgetting…but it still hurts…

            “I just want to disappear,” I quietly whisper, while crawling into a fetus position on the floor.

            While pitting myself and imaginary fetus, I here the door open downstairs…Maybe my aunt is leaving to buy groceries or do errands?

“Hello dear! You must be (f/n)’s…boyfriend…I’m her aunt,” she says enthusiastically, “Please, you’re welcome inside if you wish…You may come in; I’m going two towns over for her medicine…she’ll enjoy the company…so long!”

            She must be talking to someone…but who? W-what if it’s—

            Growing quiet, I hear the door of the rooms on the bottom floor open…is it looking for someone—or me?! Who is this person, and why are they here? On the contrary, if my aunt let it in, it couldn’t be someone terrible, but then again—

Suddenly, I hear my door open…footsteps rushing towards my still body, from panic, and tightly hug me? Shifting my position, I find myself staring into bright blue eyes and blonde hair?!

Surprised, I weakly say, from all the crying done earlier, “W-who—Kenny?!”

Soon, I push him away from me, and I curl into a small ball at the corner of my room, timid and scared. Why did he even come here?

He lifts a hand towards me, his hood still down, and comforting say, “It’s okay. I wanted to see you…”

“You wanted to or—”

“I wanted to see you,” he repeats, cutting me off.

Motioning to me, he sets me on his lap, and we rock back and forth.

“T-this is nice…,” I say quietly to myself.

Gradually, I reach for his zipper and try to unzip his parka…he gets up abruptly, causing me to fall to the floor—I just want…

 “Please…Kenny…can you please just once…I want my baby…I—”

Angrily, he grabs my shoulders firmly, “You can’t! IT’S GONE! ACCPET THAT IT WILL EVER, NOR CAN IT EVER BE REPLACED!”

Crying, I desperately try to remove his parka. Thick tears run down my face, and my hands keep slipping off the zipper—but it just has to come off!

Watching me solemnly, he then looks into my empty eyes as I mutter to herself, “…I want my baby…give it back to me…my baby…”

Getting it off completely, he removes my own shirt…leaving me in just a bra and shorts. Getting the message, I attempt to remove his boxers off…

Slapping me in the face, he hisses, “Wake up! I’m sorry…I’m sorry I couldn’t save the both of you…but please. Don’t do something you’ll regret…”

Hugging him, I wait a while—just hugging him firmly, digging my face into his shoulders while whimpering slightly—until I fall into his lap and grasp his shoulder to whisper, “…Kenny…I love you…”

Yes, I have been feeling for Kenny—despite his misfortune…I do like him. In the least, you could say…no—I do love Kenny McCormick!

His eyes open wide in shock…does he not feel—no matter! I want my baby back!

Taking off his boxers, his thick cock pokes out to the ceiling…he’s rock hard. Smirking, I begin to slowly suck at it and rub my tongue around his tip…Huffing, I put his hands onto my breasts and let him squeeze it. Noticing his induced heat, I pull down my underwear—not letting go—and allow him to play with my clitoris…

Throughout hours of blowjobs and fierce thrusts, he positions me into a certain posture…setting his cock into my vagina…

“Damnit—you’re so fucking tight,” he stutters, enjoying this moment…we finally cum inside each other once or twice…

After another million thrusts and blow-jobs…my eye’s still emotionless and my face tinted with bright red…as we both cum into one another again, we pass out naked…

Before falling into complete darkness, I exclaim exhausted, “….t-thank you…Kenny…”

With a small smile, I cuddle up to Kenny and smile tenderly into his bare chest, for a lea guy I wouldn’t have guessed he would masculine; my hands lay upon his toned six pack. Soon after, we pass out into one another on the floor.

 

Bright light hit my upper eyelids, causing me to awake. At first, I was slightly frightened to wake up alone, but to my surprise—he was still around.

Tickling his nose, I say softly, “K-kenny, it’s time to wake up…”

Stirring in his sleep, I suppose that’s all I’m going to get from him since last night…Getting ready, I take a long shower, and ready myself a (c) dress with a (c) belt and (c) long boots. Exiting the connected bathroom, I see Kenny, his hair ruffled, dressed.

Glancing at me, he looks away, staying on the floor, his legs crossed in a pretzel-like-position.

“H-hi Kenny,” I greet softly, waving a bit.

Walking towards him, he flinches.

“What makes you think you’re any different,” he asked me in a cold voice.

“E-excuse me?”

“I’ve had sex with a bunch of girls around South Park so—WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT?!”

“I-I…uh…,” I say, lost, feeling an emotional pain within my gut of uncertainty.

“I thought so—goodbye (f/),” said Kenny, as he walked out of my bedroom door.

Falling down to my knees…have I misjudged Kenny…Mysterion? He doesn’t mean that…it must be like last time! Yeah, that’s got to be it! It’s all an act, right? But what if it’s not…my head is pounding—soon everything goes dark.

 

For another few days to weeks, I stayed home…I’m so confused… Ever since that night with Kenny, I haven’t heard from anyone since. It’s been a while…but I’ve been suggested to go back and socialize at school. Tomorrow is Monday, but I just don’t know…I guess I’ll just have to accept it…after this entire little guy needs to meet its daddy!  

 

By next morning, I did my regular morning routine. I decided to wear a (c) waist-length jacket with a (c) blouse and (c) skirt. With my (c) converse, I put on plain (c) leggings under my skirt. Looking into the mirror, while brushing my teeth, I think about how I told my aunt and therapist the news of my new pregnancy. Although, the therapist recommends I abort it quickly, my aunt gave me the decision. I wouldn’t go through the pain of almost ruining my friendship with the one I care about for nothing—in fact I’d hope we could still be friends…or something more…

“K-kenny,” I softly speak his name, as I spit into the sink and gargle.

Running out the door, I go towards Tweek’s Coffee Shop to buy myself a pre-made sandwich. I haven’t seen anyone on my way to school…once I entered the building, not the school grounds outside; I was bombarded with hugs from Stan and Kyle.

“(f/n),” they shouted my name together, in joy and excitement.

Sheepishly, I look down, flushed, and wave a greeting. Before I could get shot down with a boatload of questions, I abruptly leave to our homeroom. Nevertheless, if not for the teacher arriving early, I still would have been asked multiple questions from the two. Soon after a session of learning, Kyle wrote me a note to meet him during my lunch outside by the entrance. With two boxes underneath his message, I checked the box in which showed by acceptance to his request.

Although school had gone through a tad longer than expected, I enjoyed being around people. At least I wouldn’t go through paranoia, but by the time lunch came I regretted it. Within the hallway was Wendy Testaburger, her swollen abdomen round and huge. On the contrary, Wendy’s face began to look a bit plumper than before…probably from the baby weight. Nevertheless, I unconsciously touched my abdomen to find my flat stomach—only a bit of a bump. Strange? I’ve been a few weeks along…

“Oi! (f/n),” called out Kyle, with bright eyes.

Smiling he looks down at me, getting a full and clear view of me. Looking down to my stomach, he looks at me seriously, I avoid eye-contact. Grabbing me by the wrist, we head to the entrance of the school and sit on a bench.

“What happened,” he asked me.

“N-nothin—”

Grabbing both my wrists, he yells, “Don’t lie! Tell me the truth, goddamnit!”

“…Cartman…did it,” I said softly.

“FATASS DID THIS,” Kyle said astounded.

 …I thought he wouldn’t here me…

Nodding my head, I receive a hug, but push him back slightly nodding mu head. Not saying another word, I put his hand onto my mostly flat stomach…

“…w-whose is i—,” Kyle tried to asked.

Nodding my head in rejection, I get sandwich and set it on my lap. Before eating it, I look into Kyle’s brown eyes and put my pointer finger onto my lips and make a hush sound. Hopefully, getting the hint of secrecy, he nods in agreement and we both eat silently. Sure, Stan and Kyle are my neighbors…but I don’t love them as much as Kenny…I hope Kenny knows…

Speaking of the poor bastard, I see him walking on school grounds with…Bebe…Tears begin to fall down my face, as I get up and drop my sandwich. No! This isn’t right—Bebe is…but I’m supposed to…

Falling onto my knees, I slowly begin to feel victim to my dark subconscious…as Kyle screams my name in the background. As I watch the couple walk away…please just turn around…one glance…but without a doubt they don’t…and my mind has fallen into my worst of fears…


	11. Cold Rain

“(f/n)!”

            W-what?!

            “(f/n)—wake—ple…”

            You’re fading in and out…what’s even going on?

            “(f/n)!”

            It sounds like Kyle, but everything is pitching black…Just as my thoughts scramble into a mix of emotions and confusion, I rest my hand on my—swollen abdomen?! I thought it was gone…but here it is…oh my baby! Suddenly, I am engulfed into a bright white light. Sheltering my eyes from becoming blind, I close them tightly; I hug my midsection in protection. Suddenly I feel myself falling, but not harshly—almost as if I had the weight of the feather…

            “What is this?! Fucking _Alice in Wonderland_ ,” I scream, as I continue to fall gently.

            How did I end up in this situation?! Soon coming to a stop, I land in the middle of a gorgeous flower garden that could be seen acres away. The place where I now stood…it felt as if there was nothing to stress about. Caressing my swollen abdomen, I smile in pure happiness.

            “I never want to leave this place,” I mutter to myself.

            _“We’re taking you…South Park…your….good…,” said my father from the car downstairs._

            Huh?

            _“No! No matter what happens I will make sure it lives…no matter who’s the father…,” I say as I cross my arms over my stomach protectively…_

My head gradually begins to ring—louder and louder and LOUDER. S-stop this…please…I now begin to hug my stomach tightly. The beautiful garden begins to grow dark…

_Angrily, he grabs my shoulders firmly, “You can’t! IT’S GONE! ACCPET THAT IT WILL NEVER, NOR CAN IT EVER BE REPLACED!”_

            Looking down, I begin to feel a wet substance slowly slide down from my crotch area. Looking down…there’s blood…I take the tip of my shirt and try my best to soak up the blood, but soon my stomach begins to deflate.

            “Why—whys is this happening,” scream as I try to make the bleeding stop—my eyes wide in shock.

            Suddenly a figure appears before me as I kneel down in agony, Looking up towards the figure, the mist subsides, and before me stands Kenny McCormick and next to him…Mysterion?!

            “It’s my job to protect everyone within South Park,” said the masked Kenny.

            “What makes you think you’re any different,” asked kenny wearing his signature parka in a cold voice.

            “E-excuse me,” I asked in confusion…not understanding the two points of views.

            “I’ve had sex with a bunch of girls around South Park so—WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT?!”

            Kenny’s voice boom throughout the garden; the echo of his voice…the sentence never ended. Repeating over and over again, my head was pounding! I can’t stand this…Running, I limp as I fall onto the ground on top of my left arm.

            “Ah!”

            My left hand, twisted in an inhumane way—it was already broken enough! Getting up, I turn to see a mixture of both Kenny and Mysterion following me through the field of flowers.

            “Leave me alone!”

            I run and run, to then bump into a figure. Scared to look up, it speaks.

            “He fucking harassed her sexually in a fucking alleyway! I saw him leave it, but once I went to investigate what he was doing there…I SAW HER FUCKING UNCONCIOUS WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON,” Kenny’s voice echoed in the background.   

            Looking up, I feel a whole lot of pudgy substances. Looking up is a very thick and chubby, yet slightly cute, face.

            Smirking, Cartman replies, “’Sup, stupid whore?”

            Suddenly, a flash of the Coon appears upon his facial feature, and I run once more.

            “(f/n)—I need…I need to tell you something…”

            Is that Stan’s voice?! Running towards the figure, I end up tackled by another mysterious figure.

            “You—YOU CAN’T DO THAT! YOU NEED TO LIVE—,” screams Kyle as he hovers over me.

            “W-what are you talking about,” I asked, my facial expression terrified.

            “(f/n)—I…I love you…,” said Kyle as his expression become more sincere.

            “B-but…I have Kenny…Kyl—”

           

“Haha…”

           

Looking over to the source of the laughter…is Bebe…hand in hand…with…Kenny—now I remember.

Looking up at the sky, I cry out with tears falling down my cheeks, “Please don’t leave…PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US! I don’t want to be alone this time! Please! Don’t leave me like Cartman did…it needs a father! I know you’ll be the father we need!”

The pair walks away, their figures disappearing into the darkness.

“Listen, my parents aren’t the best and they could give less than one fuck if I’m gone! Hell they’d probably just replace me…you know that…I can’t die, but be grateful you have someone who can and will support you,” Kenny’s voice echoes within the environment.

“I…need…a father…”

 

“Is she coming back to us?”

“Doctor! I think she’s opening her eyes.”

W-what are you talking about? I don’t recognize your voices!

“You’re in luck red-head! Your gal here is going to be okay…do you want to tell her the news?”

             Doctor? D-don’t tell me that I lost—

            Opening my eyes, I see a blur of red as it spoke, “(f/n)! I’m so glad you’re awake!”

            “K-k-kyle,” I ask, my eyes gradually opening.

            “Why the fuck is it so bright?”

            Laughing, Kyle replied, “I didn’t think you had a potty-mouth!”

            “Shut up,” I retort, blushing.

            Kyle’s expression soon changes to looking serious—yet concerned.

            “(f/n)…”

            “Hm?”

            “You how you said you were pregnant right…I’m sure you must have been curious and supersized as to how your abdomen has grown so much in such little time…”

            “H-how did you know,” I asked, moving back from the bed I was sitting on.

            “You’re pregnant…with triplets (f/n)…,” he said, sadly.

            Looking down at my lap, I decided lie back down on my back.

            “You were mumbling about a father? Do you need someone to—”

            “No…no I—,” I said hesitantly, my voice cracking. 

            “(f/n)…it’s okey to show your weakness…I’m not one of the assholes in South Park that will humiliate your entire existence from you weak spots or use them against you,” Kyle said, as he caressed my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

            Truly hurt, I began to cry loudly, “I-I can’t do this alone! Not this time…I don’t want my babies to not have a daddy around! I need…I need someone with us…but it seems the actual father is busy with someone else…”

            “I noticed that when Kenny and Bebe walked by during lunch…you seemed to freak—before I knew it you passed out,” Kyle explained.

            “Oh…so that’s how I got here…,” I said quietly, my fingers dug into the bed covers.

            “I must look horrible…but as long as I have you guys…we’ll make it,” I said to my slightly swollen abdomen, smiling sadly.

            From the corner of my eye, Kyle looked at me in awe…his mouth open in some kind of astonishment?

            “Kyle? Uh…earth to Kyle,” I said innocently, waving my right hand passed his face.

            Snapping out of it, he blushed furiously, causing me to giggle.

            “Y-you were s-so cute…when you w-were talking t-to them…,” he explained, staring at the floor.

            “Y-you know! Stan and I will always and—we’ll be glad to help you!”

            “Heh,” I say, looking at my lap, “You’d probably be more help than Kenny as of right now…”

            “Kenny’s the father of your three children…right,” he asked, slightly hesitant.

            “Y-yeah,” I answered, ashamed some-what.

            Not wanting to give off the wrong impression, I quickly said, “B-but, I will always love him! Even if…even if he wants nothing to do with me…I guess I didn’t know him. Then again it’s only been…half a school year? I must be the stupidest girl in town—”

            “No!”

            “What,” I asked in surprise, my attention towards Kyle.

            “You’re the smartest girl I know, and that’s coming from me! If anyone knew you like I did—heck they would just have to look at you and see a bright beautiful girl”

            Crying, Kyle gives me a warm hug and whispers positive traits about me…he must really care about me.

            “That’s where you’re wrong (f/n)…I love you,” replied Kyle.

            Pushing him away, I cross my arms over my abdomen protectively.

            “Before you say anything! Stan and I will do our best to aid you, and if you don’t want us to be anything more than ‘uncles’ to the kids or close friends…I can understand. I can speak for Stan on that one too!”

            “I-I know,” I said quietly, “I believe you guys would too…”

            “Thank you…,” I said, my eyes going teary.

            Before events got any further, the nurse interrupted us, notifying Kyle to leave due to visiting hours being over—of course he refused and slept within the hallway. On the other hand, I had to stay for a few more days just to check on the babies.

           

            After that, Stan and Kyle ended up helping me out for the few days. Before we knew it, time began to fly by—and it was summer! Seven months have already passed, as of today would be my eighth month. This is my 32th week, and my aunt has helped me a lot as well. I haven’t heard much about Cartman…but I have seen Wendy around. She seems to have gained much more weight than I have, and I’m carrying triplets! I wonder if Cartman has something to do about that? Nevertheless, Kenny hasn’t shown his face among the school either. I wonder if he ever found out about our triplets…

            On the bright side, I started my own blog again. I’m getting so many new fans, even some old ones have sought my return to the social network. Despite my aunt’s attemps to stopping me…it didn’t matter anymore. The father of my children isn’t even around…and it’s been so long…Nevertheless, I’m due in only two week…and our children, their genders a surprise, are in perfect health!

            I-if only Kenny could—

            Suddenly, a knock on my window…a cape and masked figure appears through the curtains.

            “(f/n)…,” it said in a sorrowful voice.

            “K-kenny,” I asked in surprise.

            Looking at me from head to toes, he smirks sadly, “I see…you’ve gotten busy…”

            Crying, I run up to him and hug him, almost causing him to fall out the window, “Idiot! These are YOUR children! I-idiot…”

            I clutched onto his Mysterion uniform, probably soaking it up with my tears.

            He looked down on me…his facial expression held the saddest look I have ever seen. On the contrary, all I had done was cry and cry and cry. Soon enough, I felt something wet fall onto my head. Looking up with one last tear sliding down my (s/t) (s/c) skin, Kenny was…crying?

            Jumping off the ledge of my window, he got onto his knees and just cried onto the floor. Doing so, he kept repeating one word…

            “…sorry…sorry…sorry…”

            Kneeling down myself, cautious of my extremely swollen belly, I stroke his golden locks.

            “T-the last time I ever saw you was with Bebe…why were you—”

            “Bebe? That was nothing…I just needed to use her for information on fatass and his girl, Wendy. Although, unlike Wendy…I don’t think Cartman got his just-desserts,” Kenny explained, his tears subsiding.

            “O-oh,” I said, feeling embarrassed.

            “You didn’t think we,” he asked, eyeing me with a coy smile.

            Punching him in the shoulder lightly, I muttered, “W-what else would you think…after what you said to me…I just…”

            Hugging me, he whispers into my ear, “I could not go for any other girl…considering that I do love you. But, do you (f_n) love me?”

            Kissing him on the cheek, moving back, I reply, “Of I do you idiot!”

            Laughing, he asks me, “You’ve gotten pretty big for just one—“

            “It’s actually…three…,” I reply, turning red.

            Eyes open wide in shock, I await his response, but got one just as soon as the news was delivered.

            Picking me up and twirling me around, cautious of the package, he appears ecstatic!

            “Don’t you worry (f/n)! I will be the best father you’ve ever known. Haha! I can’t believe it…we’re going to have a family! Hahaha,” Kenny yelled in a hushed tone, aware of the time at hand.

            Catching up on the time missed, we eventually made it…Despite the disappointment in Stan and Kyle—there chances with me gone completely, they still were very supportive of us. My aunt had been happy for the both of us as well! I couldn’t have been happier. However, my happiness was shortly enjoyed.

 

            By the time I hit labor…one of the triplets was a still born. I wasn’t able to support all three children by the time of the birth. I cried for days…but the smiled from the twins kept me going, along with Kenny. One girl and one boy, although it would have been two (g) if one had not passed away…Nevertheless, I still live with my aunt, but my internet worth has been sky-rocketing! Though, I try to keep a low profile and not surpass the number one blog—although I am very close and could with the click of a mouse button.

            Still…I couldn’t be any happier…As for Wendy and Cartman, although both now about the same size, Wendy a bit less fat than Cartman, they seem extremely happy. There two month year old son could not be any more adorable! However, I keep my distance from Cartman, as he has not the _welcoming_ vibe as his mate.

           

            “I couldn’t be any happier Kenny,” I said, as I kissed his nose after we had just put the two to sleep.

            “Mmm mmmp mmph,” he responded, causing me to giggle.

           

           

               


	12. Candy

It’s been exactly two years since Wendy Testaburger has been secretly cheating on Stan for—Eric Cartman. No, neither partner is ashamed for who they are or with. However, the reactions and the two’s reputation would fall through the cracks if news were to be found out. Nevertheless, they both have a deep concern for one another; despite the both of them being complete opposites. It was only four weeks until Wendy’s _‘boyfriend’,_ Stan, has his football game.

Wendy and Cartman had been roaming the park of South Park during midnight, in case of anyone—of threat—saw them. Deciding to rest, they sat on a nearby bench and stared at the night sky. Wendy rubbed Cartman’s belly, causing him to smirk a bit.

“How the fuck did I end up with a hippie as my number one girl,” asked the pudgy teen.

Laughing, Wendy replied, “I’m surprised you even managed to get a girl!”

Giggling harder, Wendy had accidently knocked her own purple beret off. Sighing, Cartman got off from the bench they had sat so comfortably on to grab it for her. He popped on top of her head in a whimsical manor, causing her hair to become slightly ruffled.

“Hmmph,” said Wendy, until she tackled Eric with a giant hug, “You know you’re my cuddly teddy bear!”

“S-shut up…stupid hoe…,” Cartman exclaimed, his cheeks tinted with pink.       

Sitting on top of his lap on the ground, she replied, “If we never bickered at one another like idiots as kids…I don’t think I would’ve ever seen your nice side…”

“Hmmph! Well don’t get used to it bitch…like I’ve said before. You’re nothing but a stupid bitch hippie,” grunted Cartman, not looking at Wendy’s direction.

Squeezing his love-handles, squeeling she says happily, “C’mon now! There is no one to impress ya’ know. I know you don’t really mean that Eric~”

“D-don’t call me that…you know I don’t like it when you call me—”

“Eric?”

“S-shut up,” Cartman yelled, his face colored completely red.

Digging her face into his warm jacket, Wendy begins to struggle in staying awake.

            Shaking her shoulders lightly, Cartman asks, “H-hey! Have you fallen asleep again, hippie?”

            Nodding he head up and down lightly, Cartman begins to take her to his house—which was closer at the moment. Cartman’s mother was working overtime tonight, probably for the enjoyment. Nevertheless, Mrs. Cartman was able to put lots of food on the plate—even if she is known for being a slut. The women is very nice that you wouldn’t notice nor guess she has sex most of the time with other people!

            Walking up towards Eric’s room, Wendy shifts in his hold of her and asks, “E-eric…can we go…to…bed…”

            “Huh? Of course, I mean you seem tired enough…I’ll sleep on the couch or in my mom’s—no…I’ll be on the couch if you need anything,” he explained as he laid Wendy down and tucked her in.

            Kissing her on the forehead, Cartman began to turn around until he came to a halt. Wendy had grabbed his wrist.

            Sitting up, she stuttered in saying, “C-can we have o-one night together…it’s been t-two years together…and I wouldn’t mind…if we—”

            Grabbing her shoulders firmly, Cartman asked, “Wendy. You need to be one-hundred percent positive you want to do this…but you’ve been with Stan longer than me…why would you?”

            “Because…I love you more than Stan! He…it feels like he just uses me sometimes for the show of it…don’t remember that time where everyone started photo-shopping themselves for the sake of getting a guy! Hell…Stan made me do it…it felt so alone…and that’s not the only time…,” Wendy explained, tears falling down her cheeks in a thick stream.

            Placing his thumb to rub them away, Cartman began to hug Wendy, “You are a fucking idiot you stupid hoe…”

            Laughing, Wendy began to remove her coat and other clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear. She unbuttoned Cartman’s coat and the rest of his clothes but his pants. She began to grope his love-handles and rub his belly.

            “Why did you go for a big guy like me anyway,” asked Cartman, kissing her neck down to her chest.

            “I-I…ah…wah…told you that…you’re my teddy bear…,” she said, then smiled coyly, “Plus, the first time we ever kissed…during the election for that stupid flag…I…ah…noticed you looked slightly sad once I left with Stan…even I felt sad—I wanted to know you more!”

            Rubbing her clitoris from her thin underwear, Cartman laughed slightly.

            “You know, you really are a fucking hippie Wendy,” he mentioned, feeling the thin fabric become soaked.

            Tugging at his pants, Wendy rubbed his crotch area, causing the both to go into heat. Removing both pants from each other, Cartman began to rub his thick cock.   

            “W-will it…fit…,” asked Wendy shyly, surprised at the size of it.

            “Guess we’ll find out, now just hold still for a bit,” Cartman said, as he positioned Wendy and soon entered her vagina.

            Thrusting slowly, Wendy held a tight grip onto his shoulders, slightly crying. However, as time went by and the pace began to fasten, she began to become accustom and requested a harder push each time.

            “H-harder...nhm…faster,” she said, her face red and her face holding a small grin from the pleasure.

            Complying to her every demand, he did as he was told. Eric, too, was getting pleasure from this as well. They managed to switch and try new things within that one night…but it ended with the two coming into one another and passing out.

            “Y-you did good…for a fucking hippie,” said Cartman, red and panting.

            “Hehe…your such a silly bear…,” said Wendy.

            The two of them fell asleep into one another’s arms. Unfortunately, Mrs. Cartman could smell their event made not less than a couple hours the minute she parked in the driveway. Slightly disappointed, she trusted the couple considering she was the only one to know between the three. After their event, the two couldn’t have been closer—but still kept it secret from the public.

            It was only until the second week after their little event, Wendy began to show symptoms. Not wanting to worry Eric, she decided to buy a couple sticks and try them at home—to then burn them so her parents don’t find out. On the contrary, Cartman has caught on to Wendy’s change. Considering she is normally bubbly and active, she has been more subtle but still peppy!

            While watching over the lake by the docks, Cartman asked, “Wendy? I’ve notice a change in your attitude…what’s up hoe?”

            Sniffling, Wendy began to cry up a storm, startling Eric.

            “H-hey now! I thought you were used to me calling you a hoe or hippie or—”

            “I-it’s not that idiot,” interrupted Wendy, trying to clean off running tears with her sleeves, “I-I got…pregnant…”

            Taken back slightly, Cartman began to pick Wendy up bridal style and rush towards the clinic. Pulling out his cellphone, he demanded an appointment for a doctor  on a pregnancy check-up. Knowing how to devise scheme’s, Eric had no problem getting one in the next half hour.

            “C-cartman?! Where are we going,” asked Wendy, slightly scared.

            No answer.

 

            Soon getting into the clinic, Wendy connected the lines and they did get her pregnancy verified.  Since then Cartman has not left her side no matter the occasion. He would hold her books, open the doors for her—but this was only after school. If anyone asked, Wendy won a bet between Cartman and her. Nothing sounded unusual about that. However, hints of envy appeared in his eyes when seeing Wendy and Stan together.

            By the time football game had come, Cartman waited for her. He noticed it was getting late, and when searching for her…he found his worst nightmare. Leaving early, Cartman ignored the pregnant girl for a few weeks. As time came, he began to doubt whether the baby was really his…it could’ve been Stan’s fetus?! But…he didn’t want to hurt Wendy, so he resorted to alcohol…in which became his biggest mistake…

            As the weeks have past, he realized he had gotten another girl pregnant—what was this? Now Wendy is confessing her pregnancy is with Stan to…her?!

            “I’m going to fucking alienate that bitch,” Cartman muttered under his teeth.

            Withal, all Eric ended up with was an enormous and painful beating from Mysterion…He was left to wobble down the streets in excruciating pain.

            Almost falling over, he could’ve sworn he heard Wendy, “Eric?!”

            Feeling someone to rest on, he was dragged onto a nearby bench. It felt entirely cold for him, especially at the late hour. He began to wake up from the feeling of droplets and whimpers coming from the girl…

            “Wha-what do you want now b-bitch,” he asked quietly avoiding eye contact.

            “Your my big teddy bear Eric…we need you around…I need you, “ she said, slightly scared from the condition he was in at the moment.

            Sitting up, rubbing his forhead, he asks plainly, “Shouldn’t you be with football boy?”

            “W-what do you mean,” asked Wendy in confusion.

            “What I mean is that it’s his fucking child! Don’t think I didn’t hear you in the hallway!”

            Crying and laughing, Cartman asks Wendy suspiciously, “Why the fuck are you laughing?!”

            “Hehe, you’re so stupid! But that’s why I love you Eric…no…the baby…it’s our child…it’s part of you Cartman…,” Wendy said with a smile.

            “How the fuck do you know—”

            “I told Stan about of relationship…he wanted a DNA test, but it never matched…it’s yours,” she said, looking into Cartman’s eyes.

            “I-I’m glad then…fucking hippie,” Cartman said going unconscious.

            Slightly scared, Wendy shook his shoulder a bit, “Cartman?! Cartman?! Eric—”

            Hearing him snore, she sat back down and rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen, “My big teddy bear…I wonder if you’ll look more like your mommy or daddy? Oh well…we’ll love you either way!”

            Being as that, Wendy moved in with the Cartman family considering her parents had disowned her from becoming pregnant, yet she was still the number one student on the top five ranking. Nevertheless, with the stress of being pregnant and top five highest GPA, Wendy began to gain a bit. Most of the weight had gone into her boobs and spread evenly over her body. However, she remained to look at least under one-hundred-twenty.  Whenever her insecurities would arise, Eric would always be at her side.

            “You know…you’re my big teddy bear right?”

            “I know, stupid hoe,” replied Cartman in a lovely smile as he caressed her belly.

 

            Before they knew it, they had a boy that—surprisingly had his mother’s figure and quite small despite her non-stop eating—she exercised regularly though! Still, the couple could not have been any happier. However, upon being updated on (f/n)…she couldn’t have been more ecstatic for the two! Cartman on the hand…let’s just say he doesn’t want to know (f/n) exists on this planet…or else he’ll need to make his special chilly.

 


End file.
